La Boda de Maddie
by rey kon
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Deuce, esta a punto de suceder, Maddie Gorgon contraera nupcias con Jack Talbot, mas enemigos secretos haran de este dia...el peor de sus vidas...Podran los chicos, salvarse de este gran peligro que los acecha? Fic relatado por la bella Cleo De Nile
1. Chapter 1

Ah, hola, veo que ya estan aqui, Soy Cleo nuevamente para relatarles esta historia que se, ustedes han estado esperando. Ya que es nada menos que:

**La boda de Maddie**

Les parece si comenzamos?

Desde el dia que nos atacaron en las puertas de Monster High, Deuce había decidido que yo me quedara con el por las noches, hasta que mi padre volviera de su viaje, Manu fue el que mas difícil nos fue de convencer ,mas no le quedo de otra que obedecerme además de que mi madre le había llamado para pedirle que aceptara y que no se despegara de mi, había telefoneado también a mi suegra para pedirle que me quedara en su casa mientras mi papá regresaba de la India, mi fiel sirviente se quedaba en el estacionamiento del elegante edificio de Poseidon a dormir en el auto, o en el edificio de Maddie, ella había accedido que me quedara porque aunque no creía una palabra de que un antiguo egipcio nos ataco ese dia, no queria correr riesgos conmigo y mucho menos con su hijo, aunque últimamente, ni se hablaban, esa noche, iban a tener una fiesta en casa de los Gorgon, el tema era un casino de las Vegas e iba a estar lleno de gente de la RAD

Motivo? La proxima boda de Maddie con Jack

Mi suegra parecía niña de 20 años, no dejaba de hablar de eso, y estaba mas que feliz con los detalles de su próximo enlace, en la hora de la comida, no paraba de hablar con Jack acerca de su vida juntos, de los hijos que deseaban, etc, que hacían que mi esposo, en verdad, pasara muy mal rato, yo odiaba que hicieran eso, en ocasiones pensaba que Talbot lo hacia a propósito para molestar a mi Deuce, mas también notaba, que cuando Maddie se quedaba sola, veía cierta tristeza en su rostro, podía estar por horas mirando hacia afuera de su hermosa oficina, perdida en sus pensamientos, o mirando a Deuce, como recordando a la persona con quien lo había procreado

Desde que Poseidon se apareció en el restaurant, no volvió a aparecerse en presencia de Maddie y ella tampoco sacaba el tema a relucir con su hijo, esa tarde, la gente del banquete y las mesas de juego, inundaban la sala, hall y demás piezas de la mansión de mi esposo, que preferimos quedarnos en la habitación, yo estaba haciendo tarea en la cama, con mis audífonos en mis oídos, mientras Deucey estaba recostado en mi abdomen, bastante pensativo

-no haras tus deberes?-pregunte quitándome los auriculares y parando la música de mi ipod-

-no tengo ganas-suspiro el

Yo bese su frente, últimamente lo veía muy cansado

-que te pasa?-pregunte preocupada

-nada bebe-me sonrio el

-sabes que no puedes mentirme-dije yo acariciando su carita

-descuida, no pasa nada-

-no confias en mi?-pregunte dolida

-ah vamos Cleo-dijo el levantándose

-Deuce-

-no pasa nada!es lo mismo, es la boda, no …no la proceso aun…pensé…

-pensaste que si tu madre veía a Poseidon..ya no se casaria?

El suspirando, y poniendo sus manos en la cintura, asintió

- Maddie esta realmente enamorada de Jack…debes aceptarlo, lo de tu padre, no fue por amor…

-lo se…todo eso lo se, pero aun asi no me gusta…además, esta ese imbécil que nos ataco , porque nadie nos cree?

-no lo se, pero mamá no deja de llamarme diciéndome que debería ir con ella

-pues…

Yo lo mire interrumpiéndolo

-ni siquiera lo pienses!-alce la voz molesta

-no es mala idea que pases un tiempo alla

Yo sonreí de malas, eso me sonaba a pelea

-genial!-dije yo levantándome

-solo pienso en tu seguridad-contesto el

-no me ire!

-porque eres tan necia? Solo seria un par de meses y..

-un par de meses?-grite-quieres deshacerte de mi un par de meses?

Saben que soy muy histérica

-aah no es eso-dijo el enojado-no lo veas de esa manera! Es que no puedes siquiera considerar en ayudarme de esa forma?-

-si me voy a Egipto, no regreso-sentencie yo-asi que tu decide!

-yo no quiero que te vayas!-me grito el

En ese instante, Maddie entro a la habitación SIN llamar

-peleando?-pregunto con sonrisa burlona

Odio que haga eso

-no...que quieres?-pregunto Deuce sin mirarla

-quiero que estén listos los dos a las 7, y Cleo, te presentare como mi madrina de honor

-ya te dije que no lo hare-dije yo cruzándome de brazos

-no me importa lo que quieras, seras mi madrina porque lo mando yo

-o sea! Y que mi opinión no cuenta? ustedes los Gorgon si que les encanta hacer su santa voluntad!-dije yo furiosa

-ay deja el drama-me regreso mi suegra-7 de la noche y baja con un vestido decente!

Y cerro la puerta con fuerza

Yo estaba…mas que molesta! Vestido decente? Como si yo no supiera de modas! Aaaagh en ocasiones me dan ganas de meter a Maddie en un asilo de ancianos!

Me dirigi al closet de mi novio y lo abri con fuerza

-odio que no me tomen mi maldita opinión para nada! –dije sacando vestidos con coraje-De tal palo tal astilla! Y no tengo nada decente que ponerme! De seguro va a criticarme al máximo! Yo no se porque…

En eso, Deuce me abrazo con fuerza

-tranquila-me dijo al oido

Yo tenia demasiadas ganas de llorar, no me gusta ver a mi esposo triste, me frustra no poder ayudarle pero mas me deprime….el que desee apartarme de su lado

-no quiero irme-dije entre lagrimas

Solo sentí sus besos en mi cuello

-yo no quiero tampoco que te vayas…-dijo despacio en mi oído-pero no puedo perderte Cleo…moriría si algo te ocurriera…y no sabemos cual era el objetivo ese dia de ese hombre…que prefiero estes a salvo con tu familia

-tu eres mi familia-le recordé-eres mi esposo

El me abrazo con mas fuerza

-lo se-

-por eso quiero permanecer a tu lado…si algo sucede…quiero estar contigo…que nos suceda a los dos…

Deucey sonrio, tomo mi rostro y me beso con dulzura

-esta bien…no te separaras de mi nunca…de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-concedi besándolo intensamente, ese era mi lugar, a su lado y no pensaba ir a esconderme a miles de kms de el, hemos luchado juntos y asi sera por siempre

-te amo-me confeso con ternura

-y yo a ti-le dije besando sus labios-me compras un vestido?

Mi esposo sonrio

-los que quieras…

-ahora o mas tarde?-pregunte coqueta

-tu que crees?-sonrio el con picardia

Dos horas mas tarde..

Que? No me miren asi! Vean la clasificacion de este fic! Es K! Esperense a que Rey suba el D&C!

Bien, como les iba diciendo, dos horas despues, llegamos a Channel en donde encontre un bellisimo vestido blanco con dorado, con un escote atrevido en la espalda que de inmediato tuvo la aprobacion de mi marido el cual pago gustoso la prenda, sali feliz , contenta y mil veces mas relajada de lo que habia estado en la mañana. Entre a la camioneta de Deucey, el cual hizo lo propio y estaba poniendose el cinturon cuando me pregunto:

-vamos a comer?

-tienes hambre?-le cuestione con una sonrisa ya que en el almuerzo, habia dicho que no tenia apetito pero creo que era mas bien por la presencia de Jack ahi

-ni idea tienes, bebe!-me sonrio el-desgaste de calorias

Rei con su respuesta

-vamos a comer entonces-pedi, yo tambien tenia algo de hambre-

Estaba por arrancar, cuando sono su iphone, el de inmediato contesto

-dime

Por el tono, sabia que era su padre

-donde estas?-pregunto Poseidon

-afuera de Channel

-te compraste un vestido nuevo?-dijo con burla

-no jodas-contesto Deuce- en donde estas tu?-el ruido ambiental era extremo

-en el autodromo, tengo un V.I.P., la comida es genial, vengan, los invito

-ok-dijo el colgando-esta en el autodromo, nos invita a comer

-de acuerdo-dije yo sonriendo

En unos minutos llegamos al lugar y en efecto, Poseidon tenia un apartado en ese lugar, era un elegante lounge exclusivo para el, en donde una mesa con decenas de deliciosos platillos de mar nos saludaban,el padre de mi marido, estaba en el ventanal que daba vista a las pistas de carreras en donde pasaban como bolidos, mientras el los seguia con unos binoculares en las manos, lucia camisa azul Nautica, jeans Levis y unos padrisimos tenis reebok, ademas de unos costosisimos lentes negros que honestamente, le daba cierto parecido con su hijo

-como te consientes-ironizo Deuce al llegar

-trabajo como negro para vivir como blanco-bromeo el sin despegar la vista de los autos

-tu no conoces la palabra trabajo -sonrei yo

El hizo lo mismo

-bueno, en algo debe gastar uno el dinero que se gana, les pedi de todo ,aunque los mariscos dicen son afrodisiacos

-tu hijo creeme, **No** los necesita-dije recalcando la negacion y mirando a mi esposo coquetamente lo que lo hizo sonrojarse

-bebe-me dijo apenado

-es de familia-contesto el tomando un camaron y comiendolo- recuerdame mandarle esto a Talbot en la luna de miel, no queremos que desilucione a la dama

-ojala y asi fuera-dijo Deuce molesto-asi Maddie lo dejaria

-aah tu sigues con lo mismo-respondio Poseidon tomando su bebida-deja que tu madre goce su boda

-pense que harias algo para detenerla-se quejo mi esposo

-yo?-pregunto sorprendido el dios

-si! Tu

-porque hacerlo? Maddie es libre de casarse si gusta hasta con el mismo Benito Bodoque, no... Yo no soy nadie para evitarlo, Carpe Diem-dijo filosoficamente

-yes,right-le contesto su hijo sentandose en un mullido sillon mientras Poseidon me miraba significativamente mientras yo solo me encogia de hombros, el hombre dio dos pasos y se sento en el asiento contiguo mirando a su hijo

-porque odias a Jack?-le pregunto su padre

-porque se folla a mi madre?-respondio furioso

-aparte de eso

-te parece poco?

-hijo, déjame explicarte lo de las abejitas y las florecitas…en el mundo

-deja tus tonterías!-le reclamo

Poseidon sonrio

-tienes el mismo carácter de Maddie

-genial, ahora te pones a compararme. Ella dice que soy igual a ti y tu que soy igual a ella-

-eres una mezcla de ambos-contesto su padre

-si, bien, que bueno, el hecho es que no soporto a ese tipo, y dentro de poco, sera mi padrastro, no confio en el, detrás de esa cara amable y esa forma de ser tan relax, se que se esconde alguien que me odia realmente-

-se lo has dicho a tu madre?

-para que? Me acusara de que estoy celoso

-lo estas-dije yo sentándome a su lado

Deuce solo bufo molesto

Poseidon le miro fijamente, sabia como yo, que su hijo estaba sufriendo

-habra fiesta en tu casa esta noche, cierto?

-asi es, como lo sabes?-pregunto Deuce

-todo mundo habla de ello…necesito que me des una invitación ..debo estar ahí

-que?-gritamos Deuce y yo al mismo tiempo

Poseidon nos miro

-necesito que la RAD me acepte como miembro, solo asi podre estar seguro que estarán a salvo

-pero..

-no me saldrás ahora con que le tienes miedo a tu madre, o si?-

-no es eso!

-entonces?

-Maddie armara tremendo escandalo si te ve ahí

-ella es demasiado vanidosa para hacer una escena delante de todos los socios de su futuro marido, yo necesito que los miembros de la RAD me acepten y asi poder conocer a los que integran el consejo

-la madre de Jackson es la que lo preside-dije yo

-necesito conocerla, y que mejor que matar dos pajaros de un tiro, entrar al RAD y festejar con Maddie su próximo enlace

-como quieras-suspiro mi esposo-comenzara a las 8, cuando llegues, llamame por teléfono, asi podre ir por ti a la recepción

-perfecto-sonrio Poseidon volviendo a las carreras, me daba la impresión de que eso era su principal objetivo desde el principio,ir a la fiesta

Llegamos dos horas despues, cuando estaba ya casi todo listo, el lugar parecía realmente un hermoso casino y Maddie estaba sumamente furiosa porque no habíamos llegado,despues de la regañiza acostumbrada, subimos a nuestra habitación, nos duchamos, nos arreglamos, y bajamos cuando habían llegado ya varias personas importantes, Lala estaba ya ahí con Clawd

-ame tu vestido!-me dijo de manera entusiasta al verme

-gracias- sonrei, en verdad yo lucia preciosa-

-que de gente,men-dijo Clawd mirando a las personas

-y creo que aun falta mucha, es un fastidio-

Yo abrace a mi marido, sabia que lo necesitaba mientras el me besaba en la mejilla

-te ves increible-me confeso el al oido-

-gracias-dije sonrojandome-tu me lo regalaste

-solo que tendre que cuidarte de las miradas de los hombres de la fiesta

-y yo a ti de las chicas-respondi,Deucey se veia guapisimo, lucia un traje negro el cual combinaba con una camisa verde, que lo hacia verse, comible! En el sentido sexy de la palabra y ya muchas mujeres lo veian con descaro

Atras niñas! Este hombre es mio!

Nuestros amigos llegaron tiempo despues, aunque eramos menores de edad, se nos permitia jugar y tuve bastante suerte en la ruleta, mi niño solo me sonreia feliz, el no habia querido participar aunque le insisti un poco, mas el se conformo con abrazarme y cuidarme y preferi mejor que estuviera conmigo

Media hora mas tarde, Maddie le daba la bienvenida a todo mundo a su mansion con Talbot de la mano,ambos felices por su boda y anunciando con bombo y platillo que yo seria su madrina , la gente me miraba aplaudiendo mientas mi suegra me pedia que subiera al pequeño estrado con ella,yo no queria hacerlo,mas Deuce tomo mi mano y me llevo junto a su madre,la cual me abrazo feliz, llamandome "su nuera" que en cierta manera me agrado, ya era parte de la familia Gorgon.

A las 9 de la noche, sono su Iphone, mi esposo y yo nos miramos uno al otro, ambos sabiamos ya quien era, el beso mi mejilla y le pidio a Clawd, quien estaba a nuestro lado ya que todos estaban jugando en esa ruleta

-cuida a Cleo un momento, no tardare

-claro men-dijo el hermano de Clawdeen

Mi esposo salio de la casa, y lo acepto, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabia que iba a arder troya de un momento a otro, solo Clawdeen lo noto

-que pasa,De Nile?

Yo suspire con fuerza

-ni te imaginas-conteste

Frankie me miro

-que sucede?

-solo adivinen quien viene

Todos me miraron con extrañeza, cuando la puerta se abrio de nuevo, la cara de mis amigos de sorpresa, no tenia precio, al ver a Deucey y Poseidon entrando juntos a la mansion

Mi suegro lucia un traje negro de exquisito gusto, con una camisa color vino que le hacia verse increible,una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro, era el complemento perfecto de su imagen, todos mis amigos a una dijeron asombrados:

-Poseidon?

Maddie se quedo de una sola pieza, no concebia que ahi, en su mansion, estaba nada mas y nada menos que su mortal enemigo y padre de su hijo

Furiosa fue hacia ellos, por instinto me levante e hice lo mismo, no queria que lastimara a mi esposo, mis amigos me siguieron, ya conociamos el caracter de ella,al igual que el dios, que se coloco enfrente de su hijo para poder enfrentar la furia de la gorgona

-κάνεις εδώ; (que haces aqui?)-pregunto en perfecto griego

-είχα προσκληθεί (me invitaron)-contesto el dios con ironia

Maddie miro a su hijo, sabia que habia sido su culpa, yo llegue en ese instante a abrazarlo, Deuce se notaba a leguas que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por su madre

- Πώς τολμάς! Το κόμμα μου (como te atreves! Es mi fiesta!)

- Ο γιος μας ρώτησε που δεν μετράνε; (nuestro hijo me invito que eso no cuenta?)

Mis amigos solo los veian con cara de extrañeza, nadie excepto nosotros, hablamos griego

- Θέλω να φύγεις αυτή τη στιγμή στο σπίτι μου (quiero que salgas en este momento de mi casa)

- mm, δεν το κάνω (mm, no quiero)-sonrio Poseidon a la concurrencia y mas a las mujeres quienes lo miraban curioso al ver lo gallardo y guapo que era

Talbot se acerco en ese momento a apoyar a su prometida

-le suplico..

-es esto un casino?-pregunto el Dios entrando y empujando al otro hombre-interesante, amo los juegos de azar, y traigo algunos dolares que me pesan en la cartera asi que quiero perderlos, vamos Deuce!acompañame

Mi marido miro a la pareja y tomandome de la mano, seguimos a su padre que estaba ya en la mesa de blackjack, Maddie tomo el brazo de su hijo diciendo con sorda voz

-esto me lo vas a pagar

-golpe por golpe, madre-le regreso Deuce furioso jalandose y fuimos directo con el dios

Maddie estaba furica, por un lado, que Poseidon se apareciera en su fiesta sin haberlo invitado, y aparte que Deuce la enfrentara y prefiriera a su padre en lugar que a ella, le tenia muy decepcionada, la gente volvio a las mesas a divertirse y mi suegro no perdio la oportunidad de ligar a la primera chica que estaba a lado suyo y que coqueteaba descaradamente con el, Maddie no daba credito a sus ojos, Poseidon solo deseaba arruinarle su fiesta!.Deuce fue al bar por una botella de agua por pedido mio y sus amigos se le unieron

-tu padre si que se la volo, men!-decia Heath sorprendido

-ya lo se-contesto el mirando a sus progenitores

-Maddie esta furiosa-dijo Clawd

-y que lo digas!.men, este dia si te convierten en piedra!-

-mas que eso, aah, realmente poco me importa, alla ellos, Poseidon solo quiso que lo invitara para poder unirse a la RAD

-y para que?-pregunto Clawd

-estamos en peligro, ya ves, nadie creyo que nos habian atacado en Monster High

-debieron estar ahi!-reclamo Gil-mis papas dijeron que tenia mucha imaginacion-

-y los mios-dijo Holt-mama incluso dijo que no lo volviera a mencionar, que toda la comunidad estaba tranquila como para alborotarla con mentiras

-no son mentiras-respondio Clawd- precisamente por seguir manteniendo esa tranquilidad es que debemos estar alertas

-pero nadie nos cree- tercio Deuce bebiendo agua- algo me dice que hasta que no suceda algo grave, creeran en nosotros, solo debemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos antes de que suceda algo

Todos convinieron en lo que Deuce decia mientras Maddie discutia con Talbot

-no me interesa!-alzaba ella la voz

-por favor-pedia Jack en voz baja y a leguas,furioso

-es MI casa! Y yo soy la que manda aqui

Y safandose del agarre de su prometido fue hacia donde estaba Poseidon quien le regalaba sus fichas a la bella dama que tenia a un lado suyo

-son todas tuyas-decia el con una sonrisa coqueta

-gracias-le contesto la chica fascinada-te las cambio por mi numero de telefono, te parece?-le sugirio seductoramente

-que no te deslubre , querida-interrumpio Maddie celosa-o el terminara convirtiendote en Gorgona

-eso no fue cosa mia-le regreso Poseidon con sarcasmo-fue truco de mi sobrina, yo los convierto en langosta

-ven conmigo-pidio molesta la madre de Deuce-

Poseidon le guiño un ojo a la dama con la que coqueteaba entregándole su tarjeta, la chica estaba mas que emocionada y siguió a Maddie quien iba hacia su despacho, encerrándolos con un portazo en cuanto tuvo al Dios dentro

**AQUÍ DEUCE GORGON SUBIENDO EL NUEVO FIC**

**HASTA QUE ESTE CAPITULO LLEGUE A 15 COMENTARIOS, SUBIRE EL NUEVO **

**GRACIAS POR APOYAR A REY KON**

**MI NOVIA**

**Y NOS VEMOS**


	2. Chapter 2

- Θέλω να φύγεις αυτή τη στιγμή και να μην έρθει κοντά ΥΙΟΣ ΜΟΥ (**quiero que te largues en este momento y no vuelvas a acercarte a MI HIJO**)

- Ο γιος μας (**NUESTRO hijo)-**corrigio el hombre mirando en derredor criticando la oficina- έκανες ένα (**que no lo hiciste sola**)

- ανάγκασε ή όχι θυμάστε; (**me obligaste o ya no lo recuerdas**?)

-francamente no, podrias dejar el griego? Es bastante pasado de moda

-a que demonios viniste?-reclamo Maddie furiosa

-creeme, **NO** a verte a ti- puntualizando la negación- Deuce esta en peligro

-aah de nuevo con esa tontería

-ya sabia que no lo creerías-sonrio el con desprecio mirando los cuadros que mi suegra tenia en su escritorio, la mayoría eran de mi esposo-que nada empañe el dia glorioso de tu boda-

-solo volviste a ocasionar problemas!-dijo Maddie- Desde que quisiste matar a mi hijo…

-no lo quise matar, lo puse a prueba y vuelvo a insistir en que es nuestro no solo tuyo

-Poseidon!

-que? Sabes que me gusta la exactitud de los términos, este lugar lo decoraste tu o lo mandaste a hacer? Es bastante feo

Maddie respiro extremadamente profundo, recordando lo exasperante que solia ser ese dios

-solo….alejate de Deuce! No quiero que lo frecuentes, es mi niño, lo mantuve lejos de ti por siglos y pretendo que asi siga con mis nietos, no formas parte de **mi familia**!

-tu **NO** controlas eso-respondio el hombre molesto- es la vida de Deuce, Maddie, no la tuya y si el me acepto en la suya, tu tendras que aceptarlo aunque sea lo mas difícil que hayas hecho, porque se bien que **solo tus razones** quieres hacer validas importándote poco lo que los demás piensen!

-yo lo crie sola!

-porque jamas me dijiste nada!-le regreso Poseidon en el mismo tono

Maddie realmente estaba furiosa esta vez

-para que decírtelo? Para que Atenea le mandara una maldición mas?., para que te lo llevaras lejos de mi? Que lo criara tu esposa Anfítrite, o la mujer mortal que amaste tanto, Tiro, o algunos de tus tantos amores como: Alope , Melia, Halia, Amimone ,Ciona,Melantea, Corcira, Cene o a Demeter, a la que siempre deseaste? Todas ellas te dieron hermosos hijos…a los que no fueron castigados como el mio…

El dios solo bajaba la mirada confundido

-yo solo fui una burla para ti…-continuo Maddie dolida- la historia cree que te di dos hijos, cuando esa ...fue mi propia hermana

-ella me engaño-se defendió Poseidon- se hizo pasar por ti

-eso no disculpa nada- reclamo Maddie- el punto es…que no necesitas a mi Deuce…todas tus mujeres te dieron descendientes, el es mio…porque lo escondi de ti precisamente para que no recibiera burlas de tu parte, para que no lo decepcionaras…

-como yo lo hice contigo?-completo el Dios mirándola- para haberme despreciado tanto, te sabes aun de memoria los nombres de mis conquistas, sabes, tu tampoco eres tan inocente, si te paso lo que paso, fue por tu benevolencia a Zeus y mira como te pago, eso no esta nada bien!

-yo era su sacerdotisa! Es obvio que le iba a ser fiel

-aah claro! Esa lealtad ciega a mi hermano, great job-se burlo el hombre sentándose en el escritorio- y te puedo apostar que el si sabia que estabas esperando un hijo mio

-por supuesto que lo sabia

-una razón mas para no darle regalos en Navidad-contesto con sarcasmo molesto

-el me ayudo a ocultarlo de ti, lo mantuvo dentro de mi para mantenerlo lejos de tus tonterías, que pensabas? Que iba a dejar que lo trataras como un fenómeno? No es eso lo que dijiste que serian mis hijos y los de Jack?

-esos van a estar feos, Deuce, es muy guapo porque se parece a mi

-solo desaparece de mi vida!-grito Maddie furiosa y exasperada

-Tu vida me importa una soberana mierda, Medusa-le enfrento Poseidon en el mismo tono y sus ojos estaban cambiando a una tonalidad rojiza-puedes casarte con quien desees pero no dejare que algo le suceda a mi hijo

-yo estoy para cuidarlo!

-tu? Ja! Tu solo vives para satisfacer los deseos de el imbécil que tienes como prometido, mas eso no me interesa, soy capaz de pagarte la boda solo para mantener a mi hijo sano y salvo mientras su madre se va de luna de miel a Cancun, Acapulco ,Chalco o en donde se te pegue la bendita gana!-

La mujer lo veía asombrada, hacia siglos que no tenia a ese hombre frente a frente como hace siglos, en un templo de Grecia

-por ahora, solo necesito ser miembro de la RAD-continuo Poseidon mirando a Maddie, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mujer y aunque odiaba aceptarlo, seguía igual de hermosa que siempre,asi que desvio la mirada como si ella no tuviese sus Sofia Loren, y pudiese convertirlo en piedra, se alejo unos centimetros, no queria que se diera cuenta, que aun tenia, sentimientos encontrados por ella

-la RAD?-pregunto Maddie también alejándose prudentemente

-la Talamasca esta en esto…lo creas o no y debo estar dentro del consejo

-tonterias!-reclamo la mujer

-tu siempre tan abierta a todo

-la Talamasca fue destruida por Alucard!

-eso solo era una pequeña celula, y quien es Alucard?-pregunto con sorna el hombre

-no sabes y niegas lo que hizo? Jamas cambiaras! Eres tan exasperante como siempre!

-piensa lo que quieras, pero en verdad necesito ser parte de la comunidad

-pues no sere yo quien te afilie a ellos-resolvio Maddie-no sere el hazme reir de toda la comunidad

-no te preocupes, ya lo eres y lo seras mas cuando salgas vestida de novia del brazo de un normie-contesto molesto Poseidon caminando hacia la salida

-aun no terminamos de hablar!-reclamo Maddie

-por mi parte ya, tu no eres mi prioridad, es mi hijo, y por el, voy a cuidar de que nada le suceda, porque el peligro es mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas, por mi parte…tu puedes casarte cuando quieras y con quien quieras…prometo regalarte tu primera plancha

Y abriendo la puerta, salio hacia el salón dejando a la mujer aun furiosa, Maddie no es de las que se dejan vencer, y fue tras el, había tanta gente que lo perdió de vista, no queria tenerlo ahí, simplemente por que no concebía el volver a verlo, para mi mala suerte, estaba yo sentada con mis amigas en la mesa de póker, cuando sentí el jalon de brazo de mi suegra

-oye!-reclame

-ven conmigo-me mando ella

-sueltame-pedi asustada

-cierra la boca-dijo Maddie furiosa-no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que busques a Poseidon

-suelta a Cleo-mando una voz detrás nuestro, era mi marido

-quiero que saques a tu padre de aquí-pidio Maddie con enojo aunque hizo lo que su hijo le pedia

-el no se ira, porque yo lo invite-resolvio Deuce en el mismo tono-y que sea la ultima vez….que tocas a mi novia

Ambos se miraban con furia, yo estaba aterrada, esos dos son capaces de iniciar una pelea titánica aun frente a todos, aunque Jack no me cae nada bien, en esos momento llego con tres damas mas

-aquí esta mi hermosa prometida-dijo con una sonrisa.-querida mia, las esposas de mis socios te esperaban

Maddie forzó una sonrisa y las atendio con cortesía alejándose de nosotros

-te lastimo?-me pregunto Deuce mirando mi bracito

-descuida-sonrei yo-no es nada

-no se porque…

-shhh-le calle yo con una sonrisa-todo esta bien

Y selle mi afirmación con un beso, tenia que calmarlo antes de que se enfadara mas, aunque realmente su madre si me había lastimado

Poseidon seguía su plan de pertenecer a la RAD saludando a todo mundo a diestra y siniestra, un par de ojos no dejo de mirarlo en todo el tiempo y cuando el dios estuvo a solas pidiendo un whiskey en el bar, se le acerco

-Tu eres el padre de Deuce?-pregunto el hombre recargándose a un lado de Poseidon

Este volteo intrigado

Alucard, el padre de Lala era quien le había hablado

-eso dicen-contesto mi suegro-y tu eres?

-Me llamo ALucard y me gustaría que me concedieras unas palabras, me acompañas al balcón?

-amigo, yo no le hago a eso-sonrio con sorna el dios tomando su vaso

-jaja, me matas de risa, ni que estuvieras tan bueno-le respondio el vampiro, el dios le miro divertido, al fin había encontrado otra persona ironica como el-es importante que hablemos

-te sigo entonces-concedio Poseidon

Ambos se encaminaron hacia uno de los elegantes balcones de la mansión, el Dios miro hacia la concurrencia, en donde Maddie se veía ya mas tranquila a lado de Jack quien la abrazaba con cariño, el hombre dio un suspiro moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo y salio detrás de su acompañante

El papa de Lala estaba ya sentado cómodamente en el filo del barandal del balcón, estaba el aire algo frio por la gran altura del edificio, mientras mi suegro venía caminando de manera despreocupada bebiendo su licor

-asi que tu eres un Dios del Olimpo-preguntaba Alucard mirando al hombre

-y tu eres un vampiro-afirmo Poseidon

El padre de Lala solo abria los brazos como diciendo: mírame!

-es un poco creible eso de que tu seas el amo de los mares..etc

-si. Bueno, no traje mi kit de "muéstrale al mundo lo que sabes" y la verdad, que me creas o no quien soy, me da lo mismo-Poseidon no tenia ganas de duelos de astucia con nadie despues de lo de Maddie

-no es personal-sonrio Alucard- es solo que es algo extraño el que seas el padre de Deuce

-bueno…pues es asi-

-el es un gran chico

-a no dudarlo-respondio el dios orgulloso- de mi, saco todo lo bueno, esa onda de víboras lo heredo de su madre, nada es perfecto

-no es muy normal ver dioses caminando entre los mortales o si?-pregunto el príncipe de Valaquia recargado de lo mas despreocupado en el balcon

-tanto como hablar con vampiros-

-soy legendario!fui el terror de transilvania, soy Dracula, Hasta un escritor hizo un libro de mi

-pero de mi se estudia en la escuela-le regreso Poseidon con vanidad, dejando mal parado al vampiro- la mitología Griega es parte de la curricular de estudios, en cambio de tu especie, se han hecho muy malas películas, hablamos de Twilight?

-bien…te creo-dijo el papá de Lala medio molesto y creyendo prudente no continuar peleando-no vamos a tener una competencia, supe por medio de mi hija que tu los ayudaste el otro dia en la escuela

-quien es tu hija?

-Draculaura

-la novia de Clawd?

-ella es mas que eso!-dijo Alucard celoso

-si, bueno., ok. La chica pequeña con coletas y mechones rosas

-asi es

-la conozco, es una de las amigas de Cleo, la novia de Deuce

-que bella chica!

-vaya si no!

Ambos hombres tosieron incomodos

-bueno…si..de la novia de tu hijo…Lala me conto

-quien es Lala?

-mi hija!-repitio Alucard exasperado

-ah si…ya…lo lamento, me perdi, ella te conto que les ayude…

-si..en Monster High, alguien los ataco

-no fue un alguien, fue la Talamasca

Alucard le miro asombrado

-eso no es posible…los extermine

-eso creiste

-Deuce me ayudo

-pusiste en peligro a mi hijo?- pregunto indignado el dios

-no estaba en peligro

-a la otra, recordare no ayudar a tu niña!

-oye!-

-solo terminaste con una pequeña celula. El tipo que los ataco es uno de sus comandantes mas mortales, se llama Vincent y viene con un solo objetivo…destruir a Ram de Nile y los que se le opongan

-a Ram?-

-y por consiguiente a quien este en derredor, o sea a Cleo, y si es asi,Deuce esta en peligro y no solo el, tengo la seguridad de que vienen a terminar a toda la RAD

Alucard se levanto preocupado

-genial…-

-por eso pido entrar al consejo para poder ponerlos sobre aviso

-no te creeran-volteo el vampiro preocupado-no desean saber de nada que les turbe su tranquilidad-

-y si no hacemos algo, nos creeran hasta que algo grave suceda, por eso necesito ser parte de ella…si sabes como entrar…

-yo mismo te unire a la RAD-dijo el padre de Lala muy seguro-si es verdad todo esto, necesitare aliados ya que no podre pedir ayuda a los mios y mi familia esta en peligro

-a mi solo me interesa mi hijo y su prometida, de ahí en fuera, ayudar a los demás es un extra que aunque no quiera, debo hacer

Alucard asintió

-bien, en ese caso. Busquemos a la madre de Jackson, ella es la que dirige en consejo, te recomiendo que despliegues simpatía, te he estado observando y veo que te parece fácil seducir a las damas

-me espiabas o me admirabas?-le pregunto burlon

El vampiro se volteo furioso

-otra bromita de esas y vas a conocerme enojado!

-acabo de tener una pelea con una Gorgona, creeme amigo, un vampiro seria como el postre

El padre de Lala bufo furioso, Poseidon era un hueso muy duro de roer

-necesito que te presentes con otro nombre, Poseidon no es uno muy confiable, y te creeran loco

-pero aceptan vampiros, lobos y momias en su consejo, que les digo!-dijo con burla el dios

-no es personal, simplemente que no estamos acostumbrados a tener entre nuestras filas, deidades mitologicas-

-presentame como Stark, un agente naviero

-Stark?

Poseidon asintió

-y dicen que yo soy el mas inmaduro en la RAD! –contesto el vampiro entrando de nuevo a la fiesta buscando a la madre de Jackson, el dios sonreía con burla cuando volvia al lugar, buscando con la mirada a su hijo, solo localizando a Maddie aun en brazos de Jack, el cual al ver que el dios los veía, beso a la dama sin dejar de mirar a su rival, Poseidon solo sonrio con malicia y siguió su camino, ya habría tiempo de arreglar asuntos con el

Deuce mientras tanto, estaba con sus amigos platicando cuando miro a su padre que venia hacia el, levantándose enseguida

-en donde estabas?-pregunto

-haciendo negocios, necesito que en cuanto me retire, vengas conmigo y lo mismo tus amigos

-a tu casa?

-si, Maddie esta furiosa y no quiero dejarte con ella,tu y Cleo vendran conmigo

-ok-asintio Deuce

El hombre palmeo con cariño a su hijo en el hombro y fue hacia Alucard que le hacia señas de que se acercase, la madre de Jackson estaba ahi, el dios la saludo con galanteria y ella no pudo dejar de caer en su seduccion como todas las demas mujeres, era algo que tanto Deuce como su padre poseian. Que si lo sabre yo!

-pense que el actor de Iron Man nos visitaba!-decia la mujer sonrojadisima al aun sentir el beso del caballero en su mano-

-no señora mia, yo soy mil veces mejor que el tipo ese, Yo soy mas guapo y no consumo drogas

La dama sonreia fascinada al ver al hermosisimo hombre frente a ella

-tu padre se esta ligando a mi mama?-preguntaba Holt asombradisimo que no perdia de vista la escena junto con los demas

-eso creo!-contestaba Deuce sonriendo

El padre de Lala hizo la propuesta de unir a su "socio" a la RAD ya que acababa de llegar de Grecia y necesitaba unirse a la comunidad

-pero es usted un Monster?-le pregunto la dama-parece un normie

Poseidon por respuesta, hizo un ademan con su mano y varias bebidas que estaban en sus respectivos vasos de las personas, se alzaron al mismo tiempo como fuentes danzarinas, lo que provoco un "ooh" de la multitud, Maddie le miraba molesta, sabia que era obra del dios

-soy un monster que manipula el agua-dijo Poseidon mintiendo orgulloso

-ya lo veo!-contesto maravillada la mujer-pues bienvenido a la RAD señor Stark! Sera un placer tenerlo entre nosotros

-el placer sera todo mio-sonrio el coqueto

Poseidon habia logrado lo que se habia propuesto

El padre de Holt, al ver que su mujer estaba en "peligro' fue hacia ella algo celoso y la invito a bailar, dejando al vampiro y al Dios a solas

-ella pide que sean Monsters pero ella misma es una normie!-se quejaba Alucard

-eso note, debemos hablar en otro lado

-tu di en donde-le miro el vampiro

Mi suegro abrio su billetera sacando una de sus tarjetas entregandosela

-esa es la direccion de mi casa, por ahora,solo contamos con la ayuda de los jovenes, Deuce y sus amigos estaran conmigo y es mejor que se entere de lo que hablemos

-trato hecho, armemos nuestro propio ejercito-ironizo el padre de Lala

-no nos queda de otra-completo el dios

Maddie no perdia de vista a su enemigo, el cual, al haber obtenido lo que se habia propuesto, camino hacia mí, estando yo con mis amigas jugando, me dijo al oido

-es hora de irnos

Le mire extrañada

-a donde?-pregunte

-a casa, ve por Deuce

Asenti obediente y fui por mi esposo, al cual tome de la mano, diciendole simplemente un:vamonos, a lo que el respondio haciendo un ademan a sus amigos y abrazandome, nos retiramos discretamente de la fiesta, aunque su madre, si vio toda la escena

**AQUÍ DEUCE **

**SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO AL LLEGAR A LOS 25 COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS**


	3. Chapter 3

Una hora mas tarde, estaba yo en nuestra habitacion en casa de mi suegro, eran las dos de la madrugada, me habia mudado de ropa por mi pijama de dormir, al igual que mi Deucey quien lucia ya, jeans y playera sport, su padre queria hablar con el,junto con Alucard y varios mas,y quizas estarian hablando toda la noche

-es mejor que duermas-me pedia el sonriendome

-pero yo tambien quiero escuchar lo que pasa!-pedi mirandole

-prometo contarte todo mañana mismo,es tarde ahora y debes descansar-me pidio el recostandome en la cama

-pero Deucey

El me beso dulcemente

-te amo hermosa...solo deseo cuidarte...estare afuera con los demas

Yo suspire algo decepcionada,las mujeres somos en extremo curiosas

-esta bien-dije al fin-te quedaras hasta que me duerma?

-por supuesto-sonrio el acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello,le abrace con fuerza y aunque mi curiosidad era extrema, debo aceptar que moria de sueño, que en pocos minutos y teniendo al amor de mi vida junto a mi, cai rendida durmiendome enseguida

Cuando mi esposo vio que estaba profundamente dormida, beso mi frente, apago la luz de nuestra habitacion y salio a reunirse con su padre, este estaba en el bar de la sala, preparando una bebida

-se durmio?-pregunto el dios a su hijo

-si-contesto Deucey- estaba muy cansada

-me imagino, tu tambien te ves agotado

-algo asi-dijo mi esposo quitandose los lentes y restregandose los ojos por el cansancio, Poseidon podia verlo sin convertirse en piedra-

-es ...pesado para ti usarlos siempre, verdad?-pregunto el hombre sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentia culpable de que su hijo cargara tal maldicion-

-los lentes?..si... Me cansan demasiado-contesto el volviendoselos a poner, Deucey habia controlado ya ese poderoso rayo que salia de el-pero no hay de otra, solo uso los de contacto cuando estoy con Cleo, no quiero que me lastimen mucho o no podria usarlos mas, por eso solo los uso en...ocasiones especiales-

-ya veo-dijo el Dios vaciando lo que estaba haciendo en vasos, tomando uno y dandoselo a su hijo-toma, te mantendra despierto

-que es?

-un K-frezze de chocolate con cajeta, con esto, o te despiertas o te despiertas

-sabe bien-dijo mi esposo bebiendo-ya puedes poner tu puesto de jugos!

-si tu lo administras, vale

-jaja! Muy gracioso

-no te pongas con un master del sarcasmo hijo o te ira mal, anda, bebelo, prepare mas

-estare despierto mas de una semana si me bebo todo eso

-es para tus amigos. Que ya llegan

En ese instante, tocaban la puerta de la mansion y Poseidon mismo se levanto a abrir, Alucard, Clawd, Thad, Heath, Holt y Gil, entraban al impresionante lugar, mirando con admiracion

-pasen y tomen un vaso de la barra

-nosotros?-pregunto Heath. extrañado

-beban, esta bueno, y nos mantendra despiertos-decia Mi esposo desde su asiento-

Sus amigos obedecieron, tomando un vaso cada uno

-esta delicioso!-decia Clawd tomando asiento a lado de Deuce

-si, mejor de los que hace Frankie

Poseidon sonreia, se coloco a lado de Alucard preguntando

-a ti te ofrezco algo? Tengo sangre AB positivo

El vampiro sonrio

-no gracias, bebere lo mismo que tu

- en las rocas?

-si

-Deuce, -viro el dios la vista hacia su hijo-podrias ir por Manu al estacionamiento? Quiero que el este presente en la conversacion-

-claro-dijo mi esposo levantandose y saliendo

Mi suegro mientras tanto, preparo otro vaso de Whiskey para su invitado, entregandoselo y mirando a todos comenzo a hablar

-le pedi a Deuce que estuvieran ustedes presente porque creo saben y son testigos fieles de lo que los ataco ese dia

-yo no estaba-dijo Burns

-pero tu ex si

-auch!usted si que sabe echarle sal a la herida!

-yo no me ando por las ramas-contesto el dios-y se que por ella, es que estas aqui aunque tu orgullo herido no quiera ni hablarle

-ella empezo!-dijo Heath cruzandose de brazos como niño pequeño-si no hubiera..

-si si, como sea-le interrumpio el hombre- no es tu media hora y tus problemas amorosos no nos interesan

Claro que Heath se quedo con cara de pocket face

-usted conoce al que nos ataco?-pregunto Thad mirando al Dios

-si, en cuanto Manu llegue, nos dara mas informacion de ese hombre

En ese instante, mi fiel sirviente entro seguido de mi chico

-Manu, por favor, adelante-dijo cortes Poseidon-estas en mi casa como un invitado y no como un servidor, toma asiento

-antes debo asegurarme que mi señora este bien-dijo Manu en su marcado acento egipcio

Poseidon hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su hijo y Deuce le guio hasta nuestras habitaciones, abrio la puerta mirandome y le indico al hombre que podia entrar, yo dormia placidamente, Manu sonriendo asintio y Deucey volvia a cerrar la puerta

-ella duerme profundamente-dijo Poseidon en cuanto volvieron a la sala y mi esposo volvia a sentarse entre sus amigos-

-tenia que asegurarme ,mi señor-contesto Manu-es mi vida servir a la princesa

-lo se, es impresionante tu fidelidad hacia ellos, de hecho por eso mismo, tu y yo tuvimos un altercado en el Cairo y no conoci jamas un hombre mas devoto a la familia que sirve y se, que guardas muchos secretos como la identidad del hombre que trabaja para la Talamasca y que tiene mas conexiones con la bella señora De Nile de lo que deseas que sepamos-

Mi fiel sirviente bajo la mirada

-solo puedo revelarlos ante la familia real, jamas nada saldra de mi boca a extraños

-si, si, lo se-sonrio con sarcasmo Poseidon mirandolo y paseandose con su bebida en la mano-eres como una boveda impenetrable Manu, lo comprobe en el Cairo, y muchas ganas me daban de sacarte la informacion a patadas!

-le recuerdo al señor nuestra pelea y que no pudo usted dañarme-

-te deje ganar!-contesto Poseidon con vanidad-pero da la casualidad, que estas en presencia de un elemento de la familia real del faraon

Todos lo miraron sin comprender incluyendo Manu que no veia a nadie

-Deuce-continuo el hombre señalando a su hijo- es el esposo de la princesa

Todos nuestros amigos menos Clawd, salpicaron su bebida al oir tal noticia, Deuce solo sonrio moviendo la cabeza, entendia ya el plan de su padre

-todos ustedes van a limpiar eso!-regaño el dios molesto

-perdon!-dijo Gil apenadisimo

-Manu, limpia eso-mando Poseidon con desden

-que no era su invitado?-pregunto mi sirviente

-si, pero aceptalo, te mueres de ganas de limpiar, y no te quitare la intencion, anda!

Manu rodo los ojos con fastidio pero se levanto a hacer lo que le indicaban

-te casaste?-pregunto Thad mirando a Deuce

-pero..cuando?-pregunto Heath asombradisimo-y no nos dijste nada?

-tu ya sabias verdad?-cuestiono Holt furioso a Clawd

-claro! Desde hace meses

-bien jugado!-le dijo Alucard a mi esposo dandole like

-genial! Pense que yo era tu mejor amigo-dijo Thad molesto cruzandose de brazos

-lo eres! Solo que...-se disculpaba Deuce

-hey!-se quejo Clawd- yo soy tu mejor amigo!

-tu mejor amigo soy yo!-reclamaba Holt-

-niñas! Luego pelean-regaño Poseidon-estamos en medio de algo, luego discuten por eso, ademas, soy su padre y soy su mejor amigo

Todos le miraron con cara de "come on"

Manu miro a mi esposo

-es verdad eso?

Deuce suspiro

-si, nos casamos hace meses, legalmente Cleo es mi esposa

Manu se levanto y poso ambas rodillas en el suelo ante mi marido quien lo veia asombrado

-desde hoy, tambien sere su sirviente, principe

-ah vamos, men!-dijo Deuce apenadisimo-no hagas eso, levantate!

-mi familia ha servido al faraon por años y ahora usted pertenece a ella

-y espero que esta noticia no salga de aqui-mando Poseidon- nadie debe saber que mi hijo y Cleo son marido y mujer, entendieron?

Todos asintieron asustados

-bien Manu-continuo mi suegro-Deuce tiene derecho a saber quien persigue a Ram de Nile

-si, porque tambien mi esposa peligra, verdad?-completo mi niño

-verdad es...-comenzo diciendo Manu-que mi faraon corre un letal peligro, mi reina supo que este hombre aun estaba vivo y es por eso que decidio ir hacia Egipto, para tener a sus hijas fuera de la linea de fuego, mas jamas conto con que la pequeña princesa se escaparia esa noche

-yo fui por ella-dijo Deuce

-lo se, su padre me lo dijo cuando lo encontre rondando la mansion, pense que el colaboraba con Vincent y despues me dijo que era su progenitor-

-quien es Vincent?-pregunto Alucard

Manu callo

-Deuce-hablo Poseidon- tu debes hacer las preguntas

-que fijado!-dijo Alucard molesto

-Manu-hablo mi chico- quien es Vincent?

-Vincent, fue…el hijo del sacerdote del templo de mi faraón, fue un gran soldado en la época en el que El poderoso Ramses reinaba en Egipto, se decía que estaba enamorado de la bella Nefertari, la madre de mi princesa, y que ella le correspondia, mas ya estaba destinada al faraón y se convirtió en su esposa, el hombre no pudo resistirlo y se dice que el fue quien ocasiono la caída del imperio, incluso durmió por años persiguiendo a mi señor-

-rival de amores-dijo Poseidon bebiendo-normal

-y como es que tiene esos poderes?-pregunto mi esposo

-porque es un gran hechizero, experimento en si mismo para obtener peligrosos dones oscuros, solo para vengarse del hombre que le arrebato a la mujer que amaba

-y..Nefera y Cleo ..

-ellas representan…la traición consumada de Nefertari y es obvio que quiere destruirlas…por eso mi señora decidio sacarlas del país, sabe que primero ira contra Ram y ella quiere enfrentarlo , porque jamas dejaría que tocara a las princesas, son su vida, y aunque el faraón no le crea, ella le es fiel a su esposo

-Ram sabe de el?-pregunto Deuce

-siempre ha estado celoso de Vincent, príncipe, eso es algo que jamas lo ha hecho vivir en paz, y el que la reina le haya abandonado para ir al Cairo, es como una prueba de que jamas su esposa le amo-

Deuce se veía realmente preocupado

-Ese hombre mato al padre de Nicolae y Madeleine-recordo Thad

-el no importa!-dijo Heath celoso

-claro que importa-reclamo Alucard- era un gran vampiro, no tenia que morir de esa manera

-debemos cuidar de que ese hombre no logre lastimar a ninguno de ustedes, porque seguramente no se detendrá solo a vengarse de la familia De Nile, si no, que ira contra todo la RAD, es necesario que ustedes chicos, estén siempre alertas, por ahora, solo cuento con los mas jóvenes hasta convencer a los mayores, del peligro en que se encuentran

-mañana llega mi amo-dijo Manu

-y sera mejor que Cleo vaya con su padre

Deuce le miro sorprendido

-solo por unos días-explico Poseidon

-el tipo ese va tras de mi mujer, Y tu quieres que la deje con su padre? Precisamente contra el que quiere destruir?

-Deuce

-no voy a dejarla sola!-replicaba mi marido

-y yo no pienso dejar que algo te suceda a ti!-reclamo Poseidon- tu prioridad es Cleo…la mia eres tu…y no dejare que ese imbécil te lastime

-lamento escuchar eso, pero yo solo tengo una sola prioridad y esa es mi esposa

Todos lo miraron , sabían bien que Deucey siempre cuidaba de mi

-Principe…yo me encargare de cuidarla durante los momentos que no este con ella, por las noches, puedo llevarlo a la recamara de la princesa sin que nadie lo sepa

Poseidon le miro asintiendo, era un buen arreglo

-Ram aun no sabe lo tuyo con Cleo, y no creo que se lo tome a bien, necesitas ser prudente, prometo llevarte con tu esposa por las noches, pero necesito que cooperes conmigo en el dia-le pidió su padre

Mi niño suspiro

-de acuerdo…

-bien, por lo pronto, sugiero que ustedes siempre anden juntos de dos en dos, nunca solos. Alucard y yo nos dedicaremos a buscar los posibles escondites de Vincent

-sera cosa fácil-dijo el vampiro con vanidad

-puedo ayudarte- sugirio Deuce

- necesito mejor que estes con tu madre, se casa la proxima semana y debes estar con ella-

-no me lo recuerdes-dijo mi esposo con una mueca molesta

-por ahora, prefiero que todo siga su curso, las cosas no se saben si terminaran realizándose-hablo mi suegro como un estratega- además, la Talamasca pensara y creerá, que estamos confiados, todo estará bajo perfil hasta que ellos den el primer paso

-de acuerdo-convino Clawd-

-enterado-dijeron los demás

Solo mi esposo suspiraba hondamente, últimamente las cosas eran mas difíciles de lo ordinario

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**REY ESTA EN ESTE MOMENTO ESCRIBIENDO **

**ASI QUE YO ESTOY SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS POR ELLA**

**PERO**

**YANADIS**

**REY NO PUEDE CONTESTARTE PORQUE NO HAY NINGUN COMENTARIO TUYO**

**EN EL FIC QUE MENCIONAS**

**REPITE LA PREGUNTA Y A LA PROXIMA TE CONTESTARA ELLA CON GUSTO**

**ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS A MI NOVIA**

**ELLA SE ESFUERZA MUCHO CON ESTAS HISTORIAS Y **

**LO MENOS QUE SE MERECE**

**ES QUE USTEDES,**

**SU PUBLICO,**

**LE DEDIQUE UNAS PALABRAS**

**YA QUE ELLA LES DEDICA**

**SU IMAGINACION**

**HASTA QUE ESTE CAPITULO LLEGUE A 50 COMENTARIOS SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente, llegue yo con Manu al aeropuerto, Deucey me había contado absolutamente todo lo que habían hablado y ya esperaba con impaciencia a mi padre, tenia semanas de no verlo y solo queria saber que ese hombre no podría dañarlo, siempre le he tenido un cariño especial a papá. Lo vi descender del avión y corri como niña pequeña hacia el lugar donde los pasajeros llegaban. A los pocos minutos, llegaba el también buscándome con la mirada y sonrio ampliamente al verme, yo lo abrace con fuerza mientras el besaba mi frente, algo nada común en el

-mi princesa-decia con ternura

-bienvenido papi-contestaba yo abrazandolo con fuerza

-mi valiente niña que decidio volver a lado de su padre-decia con orgullo

-no estas molesto?-le pregunte con inocencia

-no querida-dijo el con amor-al contrario, me alegra que volvieras a mi lado, tu madre puede quedarse en el Cairo con Nefera, ya iremos a visitarlas, Manu te ha cuidado bien?-

-perfecto-dije yo

-bienvenido mi señor-saludo mi leal sriviente

-gracias amigo mio, trae mi equipaje-pidio papá-tenemos muchas cosas que hablar,princesa

-claro-convine yo caminando hacia el auto

Mientras tanto, Deuce llegaba a casa despues de pasar la noche conmigo en donde su padre, estaban limpiando la mansión despues de la gran fiesta, asi que creyo prudente ir hacia sus habitaciones antes de encontrarse a su madre. La cual, salía de su cuarto topándose con el

-me lleva-dijo Deucey por lo bajo

-asi saludas a tu madre?-pregunto en tono meloso que hizo poner alerta a mi marido

-hola Madre-saludo el

-vienes a almorzar conmigo?-pidio Maddie

-ya almorcé

-aun asi, ven –pidió ella abrazandolo-queremos presentarte a alguien

- a mi?-pregunto dudoso

-si, se que te caera genial

Mi esposo se dejo llevar y en el gran comedor, estaba Talbot en la cabecera de la mesa con una hermosa chica a su lado, la cual volteo a ver a Deucey curiosa

-bienvenido Deuce!-sonrio Talbot levantándose

Mi chico solo alzo una ceja dudoso, sabia que algo tramaban

-el es el hijo de Maddie-dijo Jack a la impresionante peliroja de ojos grises-es un gran muchacho

-eso veo-sonrio ella seductora

-Deucey, ella es Samantha, la hermosa hija de Jack no te parece linda?-pregunto Maddie con su tono de serpiente

-me es indiferente-contesto mi esposo sentándose

-ella llego hoy de Stanford, vino por la boda, esta tan emocionada como yo!

-sera fantástica no lo crees?-pregunto la chica mirando a mi novio

-eso crees?-le regreso con sarcasmo

-estoy segura, creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos hermanos

Deuce viro los ojos con desden y camino hacia su habitación

-querido-dijo Maddie-esta tarde ire con Cleo de compras, Samantha va a acompañarme y le pedi que trajera a sus amigas, quiero que todas sean mis damas

Mi novio no dijo nada , solo se limito a escuchar y cuando su madre termino de hablar, subio hacia su habitación encerrándose

Samantha miraba a Maddie con complicidad, esas dos se traían algo entre manos

Esa tarde, despues de haber pasado el dia con papá, Maddie paso por mi, mis amigas también iban a ser parte de la boda, y todas iban ya en la camioneta de mi suegra, Deuce me había advertido de la hija de Jack y yo sentí como miles de alarmas se activaron en mi cabeza al escuchar que otra mujer estaría cerca de el mientras me cambiaba para ir con mi suegra y hablábamos por skype

-es bonita?-pregunte celosa cuando mi esposo me lo dijo-

-no para mi-dijo el sonriendo

-Deuce!

-que?

-contesta

-ah vamos amor-me tranquilizo mi marido-yo solo amo a una y esa eres tu, no me interesa ninguna otra mujer

-no me gusta que este otra chica cerca de ti-dije -

-que este aquí no significa que me interesa., si solo contigo sueño siempre

-dices eso pero..

-Cleo…son tiempos difíciles-me dijo el-no podemos permitir que cosas como estas nos separen, necesito tener tu confianza asi como tu tienes la mia…

Yo suspire algo avergonzada

-tienes razón…eres mi esposo y sabes que confio en ti…lo lamento

-eres una pequeña celosa-sonrio el mirándome- sabes que solo existe una sola mujer por la cual yo moriría y la estoy viendo en este momento

yo sonreí algo apenada ya que estaba en ropa interior cambiándome

-en verdad?

-si lo dudas ven aquí y te lo demuestro

-ire con tu madre!

-entonces nos veremos pronto-sonrio el con picardía- y te prometo demostrarte lo mucho que me encantas y lo enamorado que estoy de ti

-y yo de ti-confese feliz, se que tengo al mejor chico del mundo!

Maddie llego por mi esa tarde y para variar, llego con Samantha sentada a un lado suyo en el lugar del copiloto, no es que yo quiera ir ahí pero casi siempre ocupaba ese lugar porque se supone que soy la prometida de su hijo, pero en ese momento, mi suegrita estaba instalada en "modo odioso extreme" asi que, preferí irme con mis amigas quienes cotorreaban de lo mas felices

-jamas he sido dama de honor!.-decia Lala feliz-

-yo tampoco-sonreia Frankie-aunque eso es obvio!

-yo lo fui de una prima-conto Clawdeen.- nos mando a poner unos trajes verde limón que parecíamos un ramo de uvas, fue frustrante

-en mi país se estila poco eso-decia Abbey-perrro agrradezco que haya pensado en mi, Señorrra Gorrrgon

-eres la novia de Heath y es un gran amigo de Deuce-dijo Maddie

Claro que eso hizo deprimirse mil a mi amiga y yo conteste

-como se ve que no tienes idea de nada! Heath y Abbey ya no salen juntos

-oh-respondio Maddie como si nada- si al menos mi hijo me contase lo que pasa en la escuela, otra cosa seria, pero obviamente jamas dice nada, no importa, eres bella Abbey y te veras hermosa entre mis damas

Samantha era la que no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa malévola

-que?-pregunte altiva desde mi asiento

-tu eres la prometida de Deuce?-me pregunto en tono odioso

-si..porque?

-por nada-sonrio ella-volteando hacia Maddie y hablando bajísimo que le provoco la risa a mi suegra

-que?-pregunte de nuevo molesta-si vas a criticarme dimelo de frente!

- claro que no chica-dijo ella en tono meloso-no era contigo

Obviamente no le crei ni media palabra, llegamos al mall para buscar los vestidos que usarían mis amigas y yo como damas que eramos, realmente estaba furiosa, no tenia ganas de estar con ellas, pero las indicaciones de Poseidon eran, mantenernos muy cerca una de la otra asi que aunque tenia ganas de perderme con mis amigas en las tiendas, tuvimos que permanecer cerca de Maddie, nos probamos como 100 vestidos y ninguno le parecía agradable, yo tuve que soportar las criticas de esta mujer, que odiaba aceptarlo, era muy bella y tenia ese aire de universitaria que tanto gustaba a los hombre, mientras veía algunos raks de vestidos con Clawdeen, Samantha decía en voz alta con intención de que yo la oyera:

-tu hijo es muy guapo Maddie-

-gracias Querida-sonreia la madre de mi esposo-lo se, si vieras la cantidad de mujeres que lo acosan

Yo pase los vestidos resoplando…anda..recuerdamelo!

-me imagino., tiene una personalidad única, ese porte, esos tatuajes, no he conocido chico igual en la universidad ni en ningún lado! En verdad, que me dejo impresionada

Yo obviamente me desquitaba con las prendas

-tranquila-me pedia Clawdeen- o nos las cobraran

-que se cree!-dije celosa

-esta provocándote-

-pues lo esta logrando

-me encantaría-dijo Samantha continuando su ataque-que esta noche me llevara a cenar, podrias pedírselo Maddie?

-dalo por hecho-sonrio mi suegra mientras mi alma la sentía de plomo

Como no tenia intención de pelear con ellas, me aleje sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Deuce es mio! Y nadie mas que yo decide lo que hacemos, esta niña si que me queria dar problemas

No escogi ningún vestido, era mi manera de rebelarme en contra de Maddie, ella me mostro millares y yo solo pase la tarde, sentada, mirando con fastidio todo lo que ella me decía, y yo solo contestaba:

-lo tiene que aprobar tu hijo-

Clawdeen sonreía porque veía el efecto que causaba en mi suegra, pero no tenia humor de estar ahí, solo queria mantener alejado de esa tal Samantha a mi marido, y entre mas pronto, mejor!

A mis amigas les eligieron un lindo color rosa palo que las hacia verse muy lindas, como yo era la madrina y no me decidia, Maddie fue directo hacia mi y me pregunto furiosa en voz baja

-vas a hacerme la vida imposible, no es asi?

-no seas paranoica-le conteste con una revista en las manos

Ella me la quito groseramente

-Oye!-reclame

-no se me ha olvidado la afrenta que tu, Poseidon y mi hijo me hicieron en mi propia casa, niñita y me asegurare, de que me la pagues muy caro

Me levante furiosa

-haz y piensa lo que quieras Maddie, yo no soy tu enemiga y te aprecio mas de lo que te mereces, y si me quieres hacer sufrir, hazlo, mas deja a tu hijo fuera de esto que ya le has lastimado bastante…y ahora que recuerdo, yo NO queria ser tu madrina de bodas-

Y muy decepcionada, Sali de la tienda, no iba a seguir soportando tonterías de nadie, y menos de ella, sentí un poco de temor al verme sola, mas en ese momento, Clawdeen y las demás, estaban ahí, a un lado mio

-bien dicho-me abrazo ella- Ya era hora

-cierto-sonrio Frankie haciendo lo mismo-nos vamos?

-pero…-dije yo

-si tu no estas con nosotras, no seremos damas de nadie-tercio Lagoona-

-cierrrto, además, la tal Samantha me cayo mal

-ay thank you! Pensé que solo era cosa mia, mi buen ki se los agradece-dijo Lala aliviada

Sonreí a mis amigas y salimos del lugar,Manu fue a recogernos y pasamos una tarde bastante agradable haciendo cosas de chicas, mas al llegar la noche, me sentí de nuevo intranquila, había tratado de llamar a Deucey y este no me había contestado, le había mandado Whats y mensajes y nada, incluso inbox en su face y sin respuesta, recordé el pedido de Samantha de que Deuce la llevara a cenar y me enfureci, lo acepto, soy una loca celosa y obsesiva, estaba como leona enjaulada en mi habitación, diciendo mil improperios en contra de mi esposo y buscando las mil y un manera de vengarme de el por si se le ocurria la brillantísima idea de llevar a esa tonta peliroja a cenar, sabia bien en donde lastimarlo y yo iba a ser capaz de salir con miles de chicos que siempre solian ponerle like a mis estados de Facebook y que conocía ya que eran capitanes, jugadores y chicos de otras escuelas que siempre me llenaban de piropos! Si Deuce iba a salir con esa, créanme , yo también podía hacer lo mismo, para variar, comenzó a llover mega fuerte, yo tenia odio hasta con la misma lluvia porque sabia que era un elemento de mi esposo, me sente en la cama y como una tonta, comencé a llorar, pensando que el estaba con otra, muy lejos de mi, lo se, soy muy débil cuando se trata de Deuce, mi constante temor de que me deje por otras, no me deja ni un minuto, y el saber que esa chica tan hermosa estuviera tan cerca de el como una eterna tentación, era algo que no podía concebir, solo queria verlo, lloraba con mucho sentimiento, que no note que alguien tocaba en mi ventana, cuando lo escuche mas fuerte, alce mis ojos sorprendida, corri hacia ella y abriéndola , mi esposo entraba totalmente empapado

-si que esta lloviendo!-dijo el quitándose la chaqueta que le cubria el rostro

-subiste por el balcon?-grite aliviada

-eh…si?-dijo el mirándome extrañado

- estas aquí!-afirme

Mi esposo me miro confundido

-te dije que vendría por las noches-me contesto como si fuera lo mas normal

Yo solo me colgué de su cuello, besándolo intensamente, al principio se sorprendio mas me respondio enseguida abrazandome

-voy a mojarte-dijo el en mis labios

-no importa-sonrei feliz-estas aquí!

Volvió a besarme con intensidad, al fin mi príncipe había llegado al lugar que le correspondia, a mi lado

Horas despues, le conte lo que había sucedido pero antes le reclame el porque no me contestaba, el saco su iphone hecho un desastre

-se cayo al agua mientras me duchaba, no quise separarme de el y lo tumbe, ya no quiso funcionar-

-Deucey!-le reclame

-mañana lo cambiare-me prometio- lamento haberte preocupado, Poseidon me trajo y ya no pude mandarte mensaje-

-pense que te habias ido con ella-dije con un puchero

El sonrio besándome

-no seas tontita, jamas iria a algún lado con ella ni con nadie, mi esposa se enfadaría tanto que seria capaz de salir con otros solo para darme una lección-

-que bueno que me conoces-sonrei yo al sentir sus manitas en mi rostro acariciándome- pero tu mamá esta pesadísima

-dimelo ami-suspiro el recostándose-cada vez esta peor

-Deucey…ya no quiero ser su madrina, se lo dije y espero que no insista mas…

-descuida…no iremos a esa boda

-pero…

-no Cleo…a partir de ese momento, romperé cualquier lazo con ella , no quiero ser parte de su familia…y no dejare que Talbot sea parte de la nuestra…

Yo me recosté sobre el, sabia que estaba sufriendo, Deuce ama mucho a su madre, mas no iba a ceder a sus caprichos, y yo estaría a su lado para apoyarle.

**ESTO DE SUBIR FICS ME ESTA AGRADANDO**

**XD**

**ME GUSTAN LOS RETOS Y AHORA SI QUE SE PUSIERON LAS PILAS EH!**

**BIEN, BIEN ASI ME GUSTA,NUEVO CAPITULO **

**DOS EL MISMO DIA**

**QUIEREN MAS?**

**SI ESTE CHAPTER LLEGA A 75 SUBO UNO MAS**

**VEAMOS SI PODEMOS SUPERAR ESTE RETO**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mi suegro y Alucard esa misma noche , despues de dejar a mi esposo en mi casa, fueron a la primera reunión de la RAD, llegando a la casa de los Jekyll, la lluvia arreciaba

-esto es obra tuya?-le reclamaba Alucard

-manipulo el agua y reino en ella, mas la naturaleza es tanto o mas caprichosa que yo

-entonces…no?

-no-dijo el dios seguro-

-y no podias pararla?

-un poco de agua no te hace daño amiguito-dijo el dios con sarcasmo

-tu siempre con tu caracteristico buen humor! Anda, ya ha de haber empezado la reunion-

-voy detras de ti-contesto mi suegro

Entraron a una mansión que era propiedad de la RAD, y era en donde solian tener sus reuniones los mayores

Era un lugar bastante lúgubre, ahí solian reunirse los adultos para resolver problemas de la comunidad, Poseidon seguía al vampiro que caminaba decidido por los pasillos, y analizaba el sitio detenidamente, eso solia siempre hacer cuando visitaba algo por primera vez, Deuce también tenia esa costumbre de analizarlo todo a conciencia,abrió el padre de Lala una puerta que conducia al salón principal, en donde dominaba una gran mesa redonda, y a los alrededores, estaban situadas unas sillas como un pequeño coliseo, ahí solian reunirse las demás personas que no iban habitualmente a las juntas pero que eran miembros del RAD, ya estaban reunidos, y miraron a Poseidon con extrañeza, solo la madre de Jackson se levanto presurosa a saludarlo

-Sr. Stark, que gusto y placer que alla venido!-

El hombre le dio caballerosamente un beso en la mano

-Stark?-dijo una voz de forma burlona

Poseidon volteo

Ahí estaba Maddie sentada con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro, Jack no estaba a su lado

El dios le devolvió el gesto y tomo asiento a su lado, la mujer se acomodaba nerviosa, le disgustaba tenerlo tan cerca

-y tu marido?-le pregunto en voz apenas audible Poseidon

-aun no es mi marido-rectifico Maddie furiosa-que haces aquí?

.-Soy miembro de la RAD-contesto como si nada

-tu eres una soberana mierda Poseidon!-le regreso Maddie-porque no te alejas de nosotros?-

-solo me acerque a ti porque estaba vacio el asiento, contigo ni el saludo Gorgona-le dijo el hombre volteando el respaldo de manera grosera e infantil a la mujer que en verdad estaba furiosa

-Quiero darle la bienvenida, al distinguido caballero, el importante agente Naviero, el sr. Stark, el cual desde hoy, es un miembro distinguido de nuestra comunidad-presento la madre de Jackson

El padre de Deuce se levanto a recibir su dosis de aplausos, mientras que Maddie solo rodaba los ojos detrás de sus lentes, desde que recordaba a Poseidon, siempre solia ser asi, bastante petulante y engreído, y mas al ver como las mujeres lo miraban de una manera que no estaba nada bien entre señoritas decentes

Ay Maddie…a eso, se le llaman celos jaja!

La reunión prosiguió de asuntos triviales, mi suegro escuchaba todo atentamente y cruzaba miradas con Alucard como diciendo:

"no van a comentar nada de la Talamasca"

Todo estaba en un tono cordial y ameno, casi al final de la misma, se toco el tema de la boda de Maddie, a lo que ella, invitaba a todos a la misma ya que queria festejar con la comunidad entera que se unia en matrimonio con Jack

-tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo-le dijo una mujer a mi suegra-Jack es todo un caballero

.por supuesto que lo es, jamas conoci a un hombre asi-respondia Maddie enamorada

Poseidon solo jugaba con sus lentes, totalmente ajeno a la conversación, o eso queria que todos creyeran

-y a donde iran de luna de miel?-pregunta una segunda dama

-a Escocia, conocere a la familia de Jack

Poseidon sonreía porque pensaba en las miles de bromas de mal gusto que podía gastarle a Maddie por lo mismo

-Y Deuce?-pregunto la madre de Jackson-

Mi suegro volteo interesado

-el se quedara en casa, Patroclus lo cuidara bien , además, Samantha, la hija de Jack,pasara el verano con nosotros, ambos se haran compañia

Poseidon sabia, que eso, significaban problemas para mi esposo, se levanto al mismo tiempo que los demás, y mientras todos se despedían, o platicaban cordialmente, el se acerco a Maddie diciéndole por lo bajo:

-Deuce se quedara conmigo este verano

-ni lo sueñes-respondio furiosa

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy a-vi-san-do- que se queda-dijo silaba por silaba-

-no puedes llegar y pretender ser el padre del año!-alzo un poco la voz-no te lo mereces

-tu opinión no cuenta, Deuce es mi hijo, y yo lo cuidare de cualquier peligro

-eres un paranoico, nada pasa, lo único raro es que un dios del Olimpo este entre nosotros!-

-y dime entonces, mi querida Maddie, porque no me delataste delante de toda la comunidad? O acaso deseas tenerme aquí?

Mi suegra sonrio con malicia

-tengo una mejor forma de sacarte de nuestras vidas, solo espera y lo veras

Y dando media vuelta se alejo con sus aires de diva loca, Poseidon solo la veía bastante molesto, esa mujer si que le sacaba de quisio

Alucard le alcanzo y ambos volvieron a casa en el auto de mi suegro, el vampiro solo veía de reojo al hombre que estaba manejando en silencio

-tu y Maddie si que se llevan mal,eh!-

Poseidon suspiro

-no es mi persona favorita-respondio

-seguro?

Mi suegro le miro

-de que hablas?

-ah vamos..

-vamos que?

-te gusta

-que cosa?-pregunto con burla

-te sigue gustando Maddie Gorgon

-esa mujer mitad víbora? Vamos, que ahora si te estas quedando sin sangre en la cabeza,no amigo…eso ya es historia, lo único que me interesa ahora, es Deuce, no dejare que nada le suceda

-como gustes-sonrio Alucard, aunque sabia, como nosotros sabemos, que en verdad, Poseidon aun sentía algo por la loca de mi suegra

Mi esposo llego al dia siguiente a casa despues de haber dormido a mi lado, subia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitacion, cuando se topo con la tal Samantha, envuelta solo en una toalla saliendo de su cuarto

Que niña tan odiosa...

**Nota mental: darle su merecido mas tarde

-Deucey!-exclamo con un falso sonrojo-disculpa, no sabia que estabas aqui

-descuida-dijo indiferente mi chico entrando a su cuarto

Al ver que no habia dado resultado su plan, la muy odiosa lo siguio hasta su habitacion

-lindo tu cuarto-dijo coqueta

-que haces aqui?-pregunto furioso al ver que lo habia seguido

-solo quiero platicar contigo-le respondio recostandose en su cama

-pues yo no tengo intencion de hablarte, -contesto Deucey furioso-asi que por favor...

-que pasa aqui?-pregunto Jack entrando a la habitacion de mi novio con no muy buena cara

-podrias decirle a tu hija que se largue de mi cuarto?-dijo Deuce de muuy mal humor-no la invite y no quiero tenerla aqui!

-Samantha...ve a tu habitacion-pidio Jack con seriedad

-si papá- obedecio ella saliendo

-lo lamento Deuce...no volvera a suceder-

-mas te vale y el pedido tambien va por ti, cierra cuando salgas-contesto groseramente mi esposo

Jack hizo lo que le pedian y al salir, fue hacia la habitacion de su hija, la cual estaba ya un poco mas decente

-si que es un hueso duro de roer!-exclamo furiosa-ningun hombre me habia despreciado antes!

-descuida querida-sonreia Jack con malicia- ya caerá, haremos lo necesario para que ese niño idiota, se largue de USA y no se vuelva a entrometer en mi camino-

Horas mas tarde, mi esposo y yo llegabamos a la escuela, Heath estaba en la entrada sentado tristemente, asi que decidimos averiguar que tenia

-que pasa,men?

-nada-decia con tristeza-todo normal

-pues no te ves nada contento- dije yo

-es que…-dijo el-Hoy Abbey y yo cumpliríamos meses de novios y…bueno..tu sabes..

-ah

-y ahora..esta con ese imbécil…aun no lo supero, sorry…ando emo

-tu sales con Jinafire, no?

-y?

-Como que y?-dije ofendida-como esperas que Abbey crea que le interesas si sales con otra?

-si ella no hubiera besado a Nicolae, estaríamos juntos y yo no saldría con Jinafire-

-dios! Supéralo-dije ofendida

-para ustedes las chicas, todo es tan fácil!a ver, Deuce, te olvidaste acaso del beso que Radames le planto a Cleo frente a ti?-

Mi esposo solo me miro asombrado, yo me enfureci enseguida

-si el no hubiera besado a Rochelle, yo no habría besado a ese sapo!-me defendi furiosa

-men…no abras esa caja de Pandora!-pidio asustado Deuce-

-acepta que te molesto-dijo Heath tercamente

Mi esposo bufo molesto

-ambos nos equivocamos, pero preferí pelear por ella, que dejar que ese idiota se la quedara, y eso es lo que tienes que hacer por Abbey, la amas y ella a ti, no se porque no peleas por la mujer que sabes, es la única en tu corazon, porque eres tan necio?-

-porque me dolio muchísimo Deuce!

-y acaso no prefieres tenerla a tu lado en este momento?

-sabes que si-suspiro Heath-pero Nicolae tiene razón en algo…el puede darle todo lo que yo jamas podre y por ese motivo la dejo libre

Y tomando sus cosas se fue caminando abatidamente

-que tipo mas dramático-dije yo molesta

-si que lo es-contesto mi esposo-anda nena, vamos a clases-

Mientras nosotros, estábamos en la escuela, Poseidon se encontraba relajado en su casa, recostado en el sillón de su hermosa sala pensando y analizando a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la RAD, obviamente con un vaso de whiskey en la mano, mi suegro dice que es bebedor social,aunque es obvio que los griegos convivieron tanto con Baco, que ya les parece costumbre beber licor en todo el dia , estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que el timbre lo estaba llamando, miro con molestia que su sirviente no venia, que se levanto perezosamente justo antes de que Jarvis saliera de la cocina

-dejalo..no te molestes-contesto con sarcasmo- yo abrire, no te vayas a cansar!

Y de mala gana fue hasta la puerta abriéndola

Poseidon se quedo sorprendido de la visita que tenia frente a el

Nada menos

Que el mismo Zeus

**HOLA OTRA VEZ, AQUÍ DYLAN..O SEA…DEUCE**

**LAMENTO NO HABERLO SUBIDO ANOCHE YA QUE EN EFECTO ANTO**

**ME GANARON EL RETO XD**

**PERO ME FUI A DORMIR..ESTABA CANSADO**

**BIEN BIEN, ASI ME GUSTA QUE LAS CHICAS ME DESAFIEN**

**ESO ES INTERESANTE**

**LLEGAREMOS A LOS 3 CAPITULOS POR DIA O ESTAN CANSADAS DE LEER?**

**PUES LES DEJO OTRO DESAFIO**

**LLEGA A 100 Y S,UBO EL SIGUIENTE**

**VAMOS NENAS ;) USTEDES PUEDEN**

**Y YO CON GUSTO LE DIGO A REY LO MUCHO QUE L**

**LA AMAN, YA QUE ESTE FIC, ESTA SIENDO TODO UN ÉXITO**

**NOS VEMOS**

**DEUCE G.**


	6. Chapter 6

Este le sonrio con benevolencia, era un hombre atractivo, se veía mas grande que Poseidon, si conocen al actor, Liam Neeson, se darán una idea de como lucia el jefe absoluto del Olimpo

Era guapo, de ojos azules, cabello castaño , y ese aire de superioridad, que jamas pasa de moda, Poseidon rodo los ojos con fastidio

-ah joder-fue lo primero que dijo al verlo, y mi suegro dio media vuelta hacia adentro

- αδελφός λεξιλόγιό σας δεν αλλάζει ποτέ (**tu vocabulario nunca cambiara** **hermanito)-**contesto Zeus entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-ya me conoces y por favor! Deja el griego que me exasperas-

-si que estas estresado-observo Zeus-

-rigiendo los mares, vivo estresado, que haces aquí?-pregunto Poseidon dejando el vaso en una mesa, ya que si lo traía consigo, de seguro terminaría aventándoselo a su hermano mayor

-vine para convencerte de que volvieras al Olimpo

Mi suegro sonrio de malas

-Maddie te llamo, cierto?-

-asi es-dijo Zeus afirmándolo

-vaya...ustedes siguen siendo grandes amigos-contesto el sentándose en el sofá, mas obviamente estaba furioso-

-ella siempre ha sido mi ninfa y sacerdotisa favorita-

-y aun ahora te atrae con ese peinado de serpentario que tiene y esa mirada que petrifica…literalmente?-pregunto burlon

-eso creo que deberías respondértelo tu mismo…Poseidon..

Auch!

Mi suegro le miro molesto

Odiaba enfrentarse a su hermano

-Maddie-continuo Zeus- no desea que estes cerca de Deuce

-lo conoces-afirmo Poseidon

-si..

-sabias que Maddie esperaba un hijo mio, y jamas me lo dijiste-

ZEus obviamente esperaba que su hermano le invitara a sentarse, pero como la invitacion jamas llego, prefirio tomar asiento frente a el para la platica que obviamente tendrian y que no iba a ser, nada agradable

-le hiciste mucho daño en el pasado- comenzo diciendo el lider de los dioses

-le hicimos-reafirmo- yo me aproveche de ella pero tu no la defendiste

-fue muy tarde cuando supe lo que Atenea habia hecho

-claro,la loca frustrada de tu hija, Tu siempre sacandotela con eso!

-sacandotela?-repitio Zeus extrañado- insisto en tu vocabulario

-si nuestro padre Cronos, en lugar de querer comernos, nos hubiera mandado a la escuela, creo, que tendria mejor lexico

Zeus sonrio recostandose en el sillon

-ni te acomodes que no eres bien recibido y ya te vas-le dijo groseramente mi suegro

- aun no

-por mi, ya

-Poseidon..

-creo, creeooo!-rectifico con burla-que yo, jamas, te he hecho caso, en.. Que te gusta? Unos miles de siglos? Y no, tampoco te hare caso ahora, asi que hare lo que me dicte mi retorcida conciencia

-Maddie tiene una vida ya aparte de nosotros los dioses-

-Maddie no me interesa, es por mi hijo

-Deuce crecio sin ti

-porque no sabia que existia

-y ella lo a criado bien-decia El tio de mi esposo de manera paciente

-ni tanto! Usa piercings y tatuajes, eso no es criar bien, es ser un rebelde

-es un gran chico

Poseidon suspiro

-el mejor-respondio bajando la mirada

Su hermano le miro

-Maddie...solo desea que la dejes tranquila, pronto se casara y hara una vida aparte

-ella no me interesa, puede casarse mañana mismo, por Deuce es que estoy aqui-

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes

-que?-pregunto mi suegro

-aun estas obsesionado con Maddie

Poseidon se echo a reir

-si, claro! Seguramente!

-aunque lo niegues, es asi y lo sabes

-como dice mi hijo: Men,please! Si eso te dijo ella, dile que no se emocione que me interesa un soberano comino lo que haga, es mas, ya debe haberle llegado mi plancha que les regale a ambos

Zeus movia la cabeza con desapruebo

-tu obsesion por ella sigue tan vigente como hace siglos atras, ya debes superarlo-

-que no me estas escuchando?-le enfrento Poseidon furioso

-y tu sabes bien que tengo la razon, mas como siempre, tu actitud te hizo perderla porque no pudiste ser sincero con tus sentimientos

Mi suegro estaba realmente molesto al recordarle su hermano, los errores que habia cometido y que le habian hecho perder, en efecto, a la mujer que amaba

-Tu siempre creiste eso, yo jamas senti por ella mas que simple deseo, y obtuve lo unico que me interesaba de tu sacerdotisa-

-si solo hubiese sido eso, no te hubiera importado la descendencia que tuviste con ella, Deuce fuera solo un bastardo mas

-no te atrevas a llamarlo asi-respondio Poseidon sin poder contenerse, su hermano sonreia con malicia, le acababa de demostrar lo mucho que le interesaba mi esposo

-ellos son una familia aparte, Jack lo cuidara bien

-quieres que ese imbecil, crie a mi hijo? Nunca! Primero acabo con su miserable existencia

-no podemos mezclarnos con los humanos, es un caos siempre que sucede!-dijo Zeus

-toda nuestra existencia es un caos!

-hablalo por ti, yo siempre he tratado de regir con sabiduria y equidad

-ah rayos! Deberian darte un premio por ser el mejor lider del mundo! Zeus, eras el hazme reir de todos nosotros! O acaso piensas que tus estupidas reglas me detendran?-contesto Poseidon levantandose furioso-no me hagas reir! Jamas las he seguido, nunca las pienso seguir y luego yo!-dijo con un ademan dramatico- que tengo los oceanos por juguete!

-y es por eso que siempre te has metido en lios! Y has perdido a las mujeres que has amado por tus estupideces

-agradezco que seas cronista de mis conquistas-le regreso con sarcasmo mi suegro-pero mi vida, mis mujeres, mis conquistas son MI problema, buscate una vida o inventate una! Prometo descargarte el Sims en tu celular, para que controles vidas ajenas a tu gusto! Ya que es una de tus actividades favoritas

Zeus se levantaba tras el ya que Poseidon habia caminado alejandose

-hermano, solo evito que hagas una mas de tus tonterias

-y quien te crees tu para juzgar lo que yo hago?

-el lider de los dioses-contesto con calma Zeus

-si, bueno, cuando te eligieron lider, creo que yo no vote, exijo el recuento de votos nuevamente

Zeus movia la cabeza en señal de desapruebo

-jamas tomas nada en serio, como esperas que Maddie crea en ti?

-haga lo que haga, Medusa jamas creera en mi!

-y la culpas?

-es una malagradecida porque un buen rato,SI le hice pasar

-cuando se te va a quitar lo descarado?

-en esta existencia? Nunca!

-le arruinaste su vida

-se la hice mas interesante!

-de que manera?

-le di un hijo!

-un hijo que prefirio mantener dentro de ella para evitar que tu te enteraras de su existencia

-eso, se llama egoismo y dices que yo, soy la escoria aqui-dijo Poseidon ofendido-

-tu solo lo engendraste, eso no te convierte en padre

-de nuevo la misma historia, mira Zeus, existen las abejitas y las florecitas que..

-Poseidon!-le llamo con fuerza su hermano-que es lo que pretendes?

-alguien desea acabar con mi hijo y su esposa-le interrumpio el Dios molesto - y no descansare hasta saber que el estara a salvo. No pienso ir a ningun lado, soy libre de quedarme en la tierra el tiempo que sea necesario, porque te guste o no, es mi familia y tengo la intencion de ver crecer a mis nietos, como jamas hice antes en el pasado. No me ire Zeus y si eso te molesta a ti o a Maddie, lo lamento y aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ambos, no me apartare de mi hijo

-ella dice que no existe peligro alguno

-y yo no pienso esperar a estar delante de la tumba de Deuce para decirle: oye, mira! Yo tenia razon!

El jefe del Olimpo suspiro

-eres demasiado necio

-por parte de madre-le contesto Poseidon

-si el esta en peligro, Maddie sabra como cuidarlo

-ella solo piensa en su nueva familia, y no pienso arriesgar a mi hijo por su egoismo

-Jack es un buen hombre

-ya lo conoces?-pregunto con burla mi suegro-ya eres parte del Jack Pack?

-si Maddie lo ama, es un buen prospecto, ella, me dijo solo cosas buenas de el , y jamas la habia visto mas enamorada-

-ah, que tierno!-le regreso Poseidon-todo un cuento de hadas de mundo moderno, ella es la cenicienta, Jack el principe y tu el hado padrino, prometo hablar con Disney para que les haga su saga

-tu ya no eres parte de esa ecuacion!-le reclamo Zeus

-que no entiendes que ella no me interesa?-grito el padre de Deuce-ahora menos que nunca!

-porque? Porque te dije que esta enamorada? O porque recurrio de nuevo a mi?-le pregunto mordazmente el lider

-Maddie te tiene una lealtad legendaria, eso siempre lo he sabido, he aprendido a vivir con eso desde los dias en el Olimpo, tu siempre has sido el hombre que ha amado y tu a ella

Zeus bajo la mirada

-o me equivoco?-pregunto Poseidon friamente

Su hermano nego con la cabeza

-lo sabia-dijo mi suegro furioso

-mas yo nunca fui capaz de lastimarla

-pues yo si! Y me adelante a algo que sabia bien, tu ibas a hacer

-pero no a la fuerza

Auch de nuevo

Mi suegro no suele aceptar muy bien los duelos y mas cuando los iba perdiendo

- entonces-dijo Poseidon- esto es un reclamo porque tuve un hijo con ella ya que te hubiese gustado que Deuce fuera hijo tuyo

-yo siempre supe que tu la amabas, por eso jamas intente nada. Aunque sabia que ella, tenia sentimientos por mi

-ay que amable!-reclamaba furico Poseidon alejandose mas de el- como siempre el hermano maravilla haciendome favores

-lo hago porque te quiero-afirmo Zeus

-el amor esta mas alla de nosotros, somos Dioses, no humanos

-nuestro tiempo paso ya Poseidon, es el tiempo de los humanos y Monsters, solo debemos dejarlos vivir en paz, que ellos cometan sus errores y sus perdidas como debe ser

-no voy a separarme de Deuce, lamento haberte quitado a la mujer que amabas y que esta me haya dado un hijo-le dijo mi suegro fijamente- mas no pienso dejar que algo le suceda a mi niño por los errores que nosotros cometimos en el pasado, no me entrometere en la vida de Maddie, ese es asunto tuyo, mas ni tu,ni ella, ni nadie, va a apartarme de la unica persona que realmente me interesa en mi existencia, cierra cuando te vayas y no te lleves nada-finalizo el dios de los mares saliendo hecho una furia

Zeus solo suspiro hondamente moviendo con desapruebo la cabeza

Habia provocado la ira de Poseidon

Maddie salia de sus oficinas en un elegante edificio, iba rumbo a un restaurant para comer con su prometido, cuando una gran ola de agua salida de no se donde, le golpeo mandandola al piso, Maddie extremadamente sorprendida, se quito los lentes drigiendo uno de sus poderosos y letales rayos hacia su enemigo que con un simple movimiento de mano, lo alejo como si fuese estaba frente a ella y queria pelea

-que demonios!-le dijo la mujer mirandolo desde el suelo mas retrocedio asustada

-quieres pelea?-hablo el hombre furioso-adelante! Tu y yo ahora, y el que gane, se quedara con Deuce!

Maddie se levanto dispuesta a la lucha, tambien habia sido una diestra guerrera y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Poseidon

-alejate de mi hijo!-reclamo ella enojada

-no, tu alejate de el!-le regreso el Dios poniendose en guardia

-estas bromeando? Lo mantuve alejado de ti precisamente para que no lo mal influenciaras porque todo lo que tocas destruyes!

-hola!-le reclamo el-habla la mujer que todo lo convierte en piedra?

-gracias a quien?

-a tu diosa Atenea hija de tu amado Zeus quien me hizo una visita el dia de hoy ! Tu perro fiel fue a visitarme-

-ah, vaya-contesto Maddie cruzandose de brazos-ya veo el porque vienes a enfrentarme con esa actitud , y bien, te largaras?

-solo porque el me lo pide? Tu si que estas errada-

-no te quiero cerca de nosotros! Y se que solo el puede convencerte de que te alejes de mi niño y de mi-

-numero uno, a eso que dices: JAA!

numero dos: Deuce es hijo mio y no me alejare de el

y numero tres, si en realidad querias que yo hiciera algo, me lo hubieses pedido tu misma

Maddie le miro

-bien...te lo pido entonces...alejate de Deuce

-no-contesto neciamente Poseidon

-porque no?

-porque tu **ya no me interesas**

Mi suegra sintio un vacio al escucharlo mas no lo exteriorizo

-Deuce esta en peligro y no lo dejare solo

-eso no es verdad! Te inventaste eso solo para tener una excusa y quedarte aqui

El hombre rio con sorna

-quien me dice que no fue uno de tus esbirros quien ataco a los chicos ese dia y asi tu quedar como un heroe?-reclamo ella

-porque haria eso?

-para ganarte la confianza de Deuce!

-la confianza de mi hijo me la gane desde hace tiempo atras

Maddie le miro confundida

-desde cuando se frecuentan?

-eso no te lo dire, sufre al no saberlo mas te puedo asegurar que se mas de el en este corto tiempo de lo que tu en toda su vida, y eso tu te lo ganaste al anteponer a Jack sobre Deuce

-jamas hice eso!-reclamo mi suegra

-puedes decir lo que quieras, pero dime ahora Medusa, hace cuanto que no hablas con tu hijo y el te tenga la confianza de confiarte sus problemas?-

La dama no pudo sostenerle la mirada al Dios

-he ahi tu respuesta, ahora, que algo te quede claro-dijo Poseidon acercandose a ella-el que yo este aqui, no tiene nada que ver contigo, si me he acercado a tu miserable existencia, fue solo por mis planes, mas jamas, he tenido la intencion de alejarte de tu amado Jack, te felicito por tenerlo, me alegra que estes enamorada y que hayas hallado un hombre que te ame, Mas no me alejare de Deuce, es mi hijo y lo cuidare, aunque convoques mil veces a tu amado Zeus

Maddie le miraba fijamente, sus poderes no dañaban al Dios y este podia ver, los legendarios y hermosos ojos de la antigua ninfa,la cual odiaba sentir una terrible pesadez en su interior al escuchar al padre de su hijo y se odiaba por sentirla

-Deuce es mio-dijo simplemente ella

-Deuce es ahora un hombre y el decide a quien quiere en su vida, aprendete eso-

-Poseidon..

-no me acercare mas a ti, tienes mi palabra, a partir de este momento, tu, dejaste de existir para mi

Y dando media vuelta, se alejo furioso, la mujer suspiro, se agacho por su lentes, colocandoselos de nuevo entrando a su auto, salio del estacionamiento, tenia que ir a su casa a cambiarse para ir a comer con Jack, no sabia a que horas una traicionera lagrima bajaba por su rostro, limpiandola inmediatamente como si ella la denigrara, al menos estaba segura de una cosa, Poseidon ya no la molestaria mas, el sabia cumplir su palabra siempre

**VAYA VAYA…ASI QUE VAN A RETARME EH?**

**MMM…INTERESANTE**

**DE ACUERDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**CREEN QUE PUEDEN LLEGAR A LOS 130?**

**YO CREO QUE NO**

**XD**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA**

**DEUCE G. (Dylan)**


	7. Chapter 7

Llego a su mansion, la cual estaba vacia, subio a su habitacion , miro su reloj y penso que quizas su hijo ya estuviese en casa, asi que fue a su cuarto para poder hablar con el, mas se encontro a Samantha husmeando entre sus cosas

-se te ofrece algo?-le pregunto Maddie de malas

La chica se asusto volteando

-ah, Mad, hola. No todo bien, veia, las fotos de tu hijo con su novia, es bella-contesto la tipeja nerviosa

-no me gusta que entren a la habitacion de Deuce, se debe respetar la privacidad de mi hijo, que sea la ultima vez que entres aqui

-claro, seguro-dijo Samantha saliendo

Maddie cerro con fuerza dirigiendose a su habitacion que no se dio cuenta de la manera maquiavelica que Samantha le observaba

Media hora mas tarde, mi suegra bajaba arreglada cuando Patroclus, su mayordomo, traia un regalo con el

-que es eso?-pregunto Medusa

-un regalo de bodas, señora mia

La dama leyo la tarjeta que decia:

felicidades a ambos, dicha eterna: Poseidon

Maddie se molesto al ver la nota y abrio el regalo, era en efecto, la plancha que le habia prometido, que furiosa la avento al piso destrozandola

-limpia eso!-mando al asombrado mayordomo

Y salio sumamente molesta de su mansion, en los elevadores trataba de calmarse, el recuerdo de su reciente encuentro con el, le hacia evaluar sus sentimientos

-amas a Jack-se autoregañaba con los ojos cerrados- aferrate a eso!

El elevador se abrio y de suerte se encontro con mi marido que venia de la escuela, el verlo la hizo sentir mejor

-hola cariño-le saludo besando la mejilla de su hijo

-hola?-dijo extrañado el del comportamiento de su madre-

-vas a comer?

-no, solo vine a dejar mi mochila, Holt nos invito a su casa a comer

-bien-dijo su madre tomando la backpack de mi novio- ve, yo me encargo de esto

-eh... Yo puedo subirla

-ahora llamo a Patroclus, tu ve con tus amigos

Deuce le miro extrañado

-ok-dijo simplemente

-ira De Nile

-no, ella esta en su casa, Ram no la deja salir

-ok-contesto Maddie- iran mañana a la cena de compromiso, verdad?

-no lo se-respondio Deucey caminando hacia su camioneta

-hijo...realmente quiero verte ahi

Mi esposo volteo

-y a mi realmente me gustaria que no te casaras con el-

Y sin decir mas, dejo a su madre analizando lo que el mismo Poseidon le habia dicho

Una hora mas tarde, Maddie llegaba a mi mansion, Manu la anunciaba en mi presencia, yo estaba en el gym de mi casa, haciendo ejercicio

-hasta que te veo haciendo algo de provecho-decia ella entrando mientras yo estaba en la caminadora, trotando

Detuve la maquina y baje de ella, aun no le perdonaba la forma en como me habia tratado ultimamente

-de alguna forma debo liberar mi energia de cuando no estoy con tu hijo-conteste bebiendo agua-que deseas?

Ella me miro molesta por mi comentario, resoplo y pregunto:

-sigues en tu actitud de no ser mi madrina?

-asi es y ya supe que Samantha lo sera, buena eleccion-

-necesitaba asegurar a una

-que bien-dije yo alejandome de ella y dejando mi agua-

Maddie camino detras mio

-Cleo...lamento...todo lo sucedido, es solo que he estado muy estresada

-no te preocupes-le interrumpi, a mi nadie me trata mal y con un simple, "lo lamento" se me olvidara todo-algo mas?

-quiero pedirte un favor especial-me pidio

Yo la mire alzando una ceja que esta mujer en verdad no tiene vergüenza

-quisiera...que Deuce y tu, no faltaran mañana a la cena de compromiso, y...el sabado a mi boda

Yo mire hacia otro lado algo incomoda

-Maddie...tu hijo..

-se que he sido sumamente odiosa contigo, mas Deucey es mi niño y no podria casarme sin el ahi

-no te cases-conteste yo con malicia

Ella bajo la mirada

-yo en verdad amo a Jack...quiero tenerlo conmigo...

-y Poseidon?-le pregunte

-el solo queria algo de mi y lo consiguio, de ahi en fuera, nada mas nos une, el lo dejo siempre muy claro

-los une su hijo-

-Deuce es solo mio

-Deuce es de ambos-rectifique- es mas, es mas mio que de ustedes, Para que les quede claro!-

Maddie hizo una mueca molesta

-solo te pido que ambos vayan a mi boda, en verdad, los necesito a ambos ahi-

-no te prometo nada-dije sincera- mañana a la cena, lo mas seguro es que si estemos, papa mando a decir que solo yo iria-

-no he visto a tu padre ultimamente-dijo Maddie

-esta ocupado con algunos asunto que la gente dice que no son ciertos

Mi suegra suspiro

-bien, ojala y esten ahi, los dos, quiero a mi familia unida, y no podria hacerlo sin que tu y Deuce esten a mi lado

-insisto, no te prometo nada

Maddie asintio dejandome con la gran tarea de convencer a mi marido

Esa noche, Deuce estaba ya conmigo y yo le contaba de la visita de su madre y de que en verdad queria que estuvieramos en la boda

-dijimos que no iriamos-contesto molesto

-ya lo se pero..

-Cleo..-dijo el buscando mi mirada-lo dijimos!

Yo me puse algo nerviosa

-amor... Es tu madre-

El se levanto de la cama

-ahi vamos de nuevo!-

-debes estar ahi!-le reclame-

-no quiero hacerlo! No podria, ese hombre me enferma!

-Deuce-

-no! No Cleo, no vas a convencerme, no ire y punto, si deseas ir tu, adelante, yo no ire! Y es mi ultima palabra

Yo tengo mis artimañas para hacer que mi esposo haga lo que yo quiero asi que, baje mi carita y empece a llorar en silencio

-aah no!-me regaño el-no me haras eso de nuevo!, no vas a convencerme con lagrimitas, olvidelo señora, no iremos!-

Yo me tape el rostro con mis manos y continue llorando despacio pero con mucho sentimiento

Deuce me miraba preocupado

-ah vamos Cleo!

Creo que mi esposo me prefiere mil veces gritando e histerica que cuando lloro

-no llores por favor!-pedia el seriamente

-osea-dije yo entre sollozos- que si alguna vez cometo un error, tu ya jamas me apoyarias?

El se acerco a tomar mi carita con sus manos

-sabes bien que si mi amor, pero...

-ella es tu mama-dije yo mirandolo- y te necesita a su lado, es un error si, Pero quiere que estes ahi, y yo quiero que la apoyes, pero si mi opinion no te interesa..

El me sonrio

-tu opinion es la unica que me importa-confeso el abrazandome y besandome-y eso lo sabes bien, quieres ir a la boda?

Yo asenti como niña pequeña

-entonces…de acuerdo… iremos-sonrio el

Punto, set y partido

Maddie me debia una...

Mientras tanto, Poseidon se encontraba en el balcon de su elegante edificio, mirando el horizonte, demasiadas emociones en un solo dia, demasiados recuerdos, decepciones, revelaciones y encuentros, que tenian agotado al inquieto Dios, quien bebia su licor algo cabizbajo, de repente una figura llego a lado suyo, de un solo salto habia bajado del techo

-sabes, para eso existen las escaleras y puertas, para tocar y saber si eres bienvenido-dijo mordazmente mi suegro mirando su vaso con atencion sin observar a su invitado

Alucard sonreia con ironia

-tristeando?

-no, solo queria ver que idiota me caia del techo

-el rey del sarcasmo!

-asi me conocen, asunto?

-mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de Maddie

-y vienes a pedirme algun traje?

-quiero saber si iras-

-no fui requerido

-habra mucha gente-dijo Alucard preocupado recargandose a un lado del dios-puede que trame algo la Talamasca

-tu puedes cuidar de ellos-dijo Poseidon bebiendo

-sin duda-dijo el vampiro mirando el horizonte- pero estamos juntos en esto

El dios suspiro

-no puedo Ir a casa de ella, se lo prometi y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra

Alucard no dijo nada

Asi pasaron como cinco minutos, hasta que el padre de Lala retomo la palabra

-si tanto te molesta que ella se case...

-no me molesta, ¿porque todo mundo cree que me conoce?-pregunto mirandolo enojado

-es obvio que no estas de lo mas feliz por sus nupcias, ademas, es la madre de tu hijo, si estuviera en tu lugar, estaria furioso

-tu amas a tu mujer

-a no dudarlo

-he ahi la diferencia, yo no ame a Maddie

-puedes poner tu famosa palabra de Dios en prenda y jurar que eso es cierto?

Poseidon le miro fijamente, mas no juro

-ves como si te conozco-palmeo el vampiro el hombro del Dios

E iba a retirarse cuando Poseidon hablo

-en ocasiones... Es mejor negarlo

-que lo niegues no significa que no exista-le contesto Alucard

-Maddie lo ama

-Maddie no sabe lo que quiere-contesto su interlocutor-y eso lo se, desde la primera vez que Talbot me anuncio su noviazgo, no se que retorcida relacion tengan ustedes, pero tienen un hijo, y por el, es que debes cuidarlo de lo que pueda pasar, mañana es la cena de compromiso y al dia siguiente la boda... A la una de la tarde

-como novia de rancho-contesto Poseidon con burla

Alucard sonrio

-espero que estes ahi-dijo simplemente el conde desapareciendo

Mi suegro asintio levemente y siguio sumido en sus pensamientos

**VAYA, VAYA**

**AHORA SI QUE ME HAN SORPRENDIDO**

**LES DEJO UN APLAUSO POR SU PERSEVERANCIA**

**LES FELICITO **

**AQUÍ MI PALABRA…**

**3 CAPITULOS EN ESTE DIA**

**UN NUEVO RECORD…**

**AHORA…**

**UN NUEVO RETO PARA USTEDES**

**QUIERO QUE CONTESTEN ESTAS DOS PREGUNTAS**

**PERO ESPEREN! NO SERA TAN FACIL, YA QUE NO VALDRAN ESTA VEZ, CARITAS FELICES**

**O SOLO DOS PALABRITAS…QUIERO QUE AL MENOS ESCRIBAN UN PAR DE PARRAFOS CONTESTANDOLAS**

**PREGUNTA N1:**

**PORQUE TE GUSTA LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR DE REY KON?**

**PREGUNTA N 2:**

**PORQUE TE ATRAE TANTO POSEIDON (-_- mi padre)?**

**YA QUE LLEGO YA A 130…AHORA..ESPERAREMOS A LOS 150 PARA SUBIR NUEVO CAPITULO**

**TOMENLO CON CALMA**

**RELAJENSE**

**Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**SU AMIGO**

**DYLAN (Deuce Gorgon) **

**visiten mi pagina! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente, empece a arreglarme temprano para la cena de compromiso, papá me dio una nota de disculpa para mi suegra ya que no podia ir, Manu estaria vigilandome y me iba a llevar al elegante salon en donde se llevaba a cabo el convite, un provocativo vestido negro con accesorios dorados habian sido los elegidos para la ocasion, recogi mi cabello en un peinado alto que hacian verme bastante hermosa, papá me habia regalado un bellisimo anillo de esmeraldas verdes, que en el fondo sabia, habia comprado para mamá pero como ella se habia ido,prefirio darmelo a mi, en ocasiones pensaba en la separacion de mis padres, y en como les afectaba a ambos, sabia por mamá que mi padre no le habia llamado ni una sola vez, ella era la que preguntaba por el y dirigia la casa desde el Cairo, dando estrictas normas de que se le atendiera a mi padre como lo que era, el faraon, mas el jamas se tomaba la molestia de llamarle, estaba realmente enfadado con ella, suspire pensando en eso, el reloj dio las 7 y baje veloz hacia el auto, de seguro Deuce ya me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento

Y asi fue, mi esposo esperaba ya con impaciencia mi llegada, no fue por mi a casa, por las restricciones de seguridad que teniamos, y más esta noche que estaban la mayoria de los miembros del RAD reunidos, decidimos que Manu me llevaría al lugar del convite y mi esposo me esperaría ahí, el abrio la puerta de mi limo y me ayudo a bajar caballerosamente

-tardaste demasiado-me reclamo

-tarde lo que tarde, me esperaras-

-siempre-me sonrio él al ver mi vestido en todo su esplendor-wow...te ves increible

-ves porque demore?-dije coqueta besandolo apasionadamente que el solo se rindio enseguida

-vamos adentro?-pregunte despues de un rato besandonos

-porque la prisa?-dijo el en mis labios

-tu querias..

-esta totalmente aburrido alla , concédeme 10 minutos a solas

-de acuerdo-sonrei yo invitándolo a mi limo y Manu prefirió dar una vuelta a revisar los alrededores

Asi me gusta!

Dentro del lugar, todo estaba decorado con exquisito gusto, nuestros amigos estaban ya ahí, Abbey había ido con Nicolae, mas no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta, queria ver si Heath iba a llegar acompañado de Jinafire o solo, era tal su insistencia que su novio lo noto

-esperas a alguien?-pregunto el de malas

-eh? Ah..mis padrrres vendrrran-mintio Abbey

-tus padres están alla-dijo el chico señalando

-ah! A que horrras llegarrron?-dijo nerviosa

-hace como 30 minutos

-ah..perrrrfecto-sonrio ella tomando la mano de Nicolae

Clawd estaba ya ahí junto con Holt, Gil y Thad, que miraban nerviosos a todos lados

-desde la coronación de Lala, no me gustan mucho las reuniones de esta índole-confesaba el lobo

-lo se..eso si estuvo critico-concedio Hyde

-y Deuce?-pregunto Gil

-fue a esperar a Cleo afuera-contesto Thad- no ha de tardar

-creen que venga Poseidon?

-quien sabe, Clawd…todo puede pasar con el, alla viene Heath

Del brazo de Burns, venia acompañándolo, la bellísima Jinafire, Abbey los miraba muy seria, los dos se veian realmente bien juntos, bajo la mirada y tomo la mano de Nicolae

-me invitas al jarrrdin?-pregunto ella

-seguro-contesto el abriendo caballerosamente su silla y llevando a su novia al hermoso jardín del lugar

Heath miro lo bella que Abbey estaba vestida, mas por desgracia llevaba un pésimo accesorio con ella,…su novio

-todo bien?-pregunto Jinafire

-genial!-contesto Heath sonriendo –

Y ambos llegaron a nuestra mesa, 30 minutos mas tarde, entrabamos nosotros, por cierto, adiós al peinado alto que había tardado mas de 40 minutos en hacerme

-dijiste que solo 10 minutos-le "regañaba" yo feliz a mi marido

-sabes que me olvido del mundo cuando estas a mi lado-sonrio el- y me gustas mas con el cabello suelto-

Yo sonreí besándolo mas sentí la mirada de la hija de Jack que nos veía desde la mesa principal, por Deuce mismo me había enterado de la ocasión que se había ido a meter a su cama y tenia demasiadas ganas de ir a aclararle su asunto, asi que, le dije a mi chico

-dame un momento

-a donde vas?-me dijo el extrañado

Y me dirigi con paso seguro hacia la mesa en donde estaba ella

Clawdeen y Lagoona se miraron una a la otra y se pararon enseguida detrás mio

Llegue ante la bicha y le dije:

-si te vuelves a meter a la cama de mi novio…te desgreño-

Ella me sonrio con sorna

-tu y cuantas mas?

-te somos suficientes 3?-pregunto Lagoona cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose a mi izquierda y Clawdeen a mi derecha, yo sonreí porque Abbey Frankie y Lala hacían lo mismo

-vaya-dijo Samantha burlona- vienes a amedrentarme con todas tus amiguitas?

-jamas dejaría que ellas pelearan mis batallas, sola puedo contigo-dije con firmeza

Samantha se paro amenazante

-de veras?

Yo estuve a punto de tirarle una bofetada cuando sentí la mano de un hombre jalarme a la pista

-me concedes esta pieza?-dijo Jack técnicamente arrastrándome al centro de la misma

-oye!-dije yo molesta

Me abrazo bailando mientras las personas aplaudían que abriésemos el baile, claro que mi marido estaba atonito y se enfurecio enseguida, yo trataba de que el me soltara, me sentía realmente incomoda

-suelteme por favor-pedia asustada al ver la cara de Deucey

-solo estamos bailando preciosa, no pasa nada, además, todos nos miran

Mi marido iba por mi cuando vi que su madre lo jalaba con el, obligandolo a bailar con ella

Ambos cruzamos miradas como diciendo: que les pasa?

Yo no me sentía nada a gusto, Talbot sentía se estaba sobrepasando

-hoy luces maravillosa-dijo mirándome y devorando mi escote con la vista lo que hizo sentirme pesimamente

-suelteme ya!-pedi molesta

El me abrazo mas por la cintura y diciéndome al oído

-debo aceptar…que siempre soñé con este momento

Retrocedi asustada y justo cuando pensaba soltarme, un hombre tomo mi mano diciendo

-me permites esta pieza?

Era Poseidon

Talbot lo miro furioso, mi suegro solo sonreía de esa manera tan suya ,se veía realmente atractivo con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, todo el derrochaba elegancia, me jalo hacia el con dulzura

-gracias, la dama estaba incomoda contigo Jack, jamas se obliga a una mujer y menos a una tan bella a bailar con uno, por cierto, no uses colonia barata-

Y me alejo de Talbot el cual nos veía sumamente furico

Respire aliviada bailando con Poseidon, busque a mi esposo el cual no vi en la pista

-relajate, esta alla atrás discutiendo con Maddie- me dijo el despreocupadamente

-ha de estar furioso-le dije yo

-lo imagino

-debo ir a calmarlo!

-ya vendrá, tranquila Leona

Le mire y me miro con extrañeza

-eso fue raro!-

-demasiado!-dije yo

Ambos sonreímos y vimos como Maddie nos miraba con incredulidad, como no creyendo que Poseidon estuviese ahí, el hombre solo le desvio la mirada

-pensamos que no vendrías-dije yo

-debo cuidar de Deuce-me dijo mi suegro- las cosas aun no están del todo tranquilas

-ya no ha aparecido ese hombre, es obvio que no nos creen-respondi yo

-lo se..mas no por eso no significa que se haya ido,… tu padre?-

-salio de viaje el dia de hoy-

-bien…te quedaras en mi casa con Deuce

-de acuerdo-concedi yo

Mi esposo llego en ese momento y yo lo abrace feliz, el dijo un simple:

-gracias, te debo una-

-por nada-respondio su padre sonriendo-ire al bar

Deuce asintió abrazandome

-no vuelvas a bailar con Jack-me pidió acariciando mi rostro

-ni ganas tengo de hacerlo-conteste

-voy a matarlo-contesto furioso-te juro que voy a matarlo lentamente!

-ya no pienses en eso-pedi yo recostándome sobre el- mejor baila conmigo toda la noche

El sonriendo asintió envolviéndome con sus brazos como no queriendo dejarme ir nunca

Poseidon iba directo al bar a pedir su acostumbrado whiskey, Jack tenia toda la intención de sacarlo de la fiesta, mas mi suegra dijo

-no vino por mi…esta cuidando a Deuce

-y vas a permitirlo?-le reclamo su prometido

-tu mismo lo dijiste..es su padre-le contesto Maddie-dejalo en paz

Talbot no entendia a la mujer, pero de algo era seguro, Poseidon iba a pagárselo muuuy caro

Mientras bebia, Alucard se le acerco

-viniste

Mi suegro resoplando contesto:

-si, bueno, anoche, un imitador de batman entro a mi balcón diciéndome que tenia que venir, que era mi deber-

El vampiro rio

-di lo que gustes, pero me alegro que vinieras, lee esto

Le alargo un papel a mi suegro

El periódico explicaba sobre un robo al museo de una pieza arqueológica egipcia de gran valor, era un antiguo baculo, las paredes y los guardias, habían sido calcinados, como si un voraz incendio los hubiese derretido, mas el museo no sufrio daños, solo la sala en donde estaba exhibido ese objeto

-Vincent-dijo Poseidon regresándole el pedazo de papel

-asi es, fui a investigar y eso es un caos

-con razón hueles a quemado-se burlo el dios

-ja ja, me gustaría que tu también lo revisaras

-esta noche no, Deuce se quedara en casa junto con Cleo

-y yo no quiero dejar a Ine y a Lala a solas, mañana?

-a primera hora-acordo mi suegro-antes de la boda de Maddie

-bien

Poseidon volteaba la vista hacia la dama disimuladamente, honestamente., lucia muy hermosa, con un traje de Dior en negro de dos piezas, Maddie aun con tal maldición en ella, no había perdido esa belleza que mas de un mortal,o inmortal, se había enamorado de su persona, mas recordó las palabras de Zeus que le recordaban que ellos dos se habían amado y volteo hacia su bebida, el sabia que siempre había sido asi, solo quiso creer, por una eternidad, que Maddie lo hubiese escogido a el y no a su propio hermano.

Nada importanto paso en la fiesta, mas que Heath y Abbey se la pasaron molestándose mutuamente en la mesa como dos niños pequeños, por todo se peleaban, por las cucharas, la sal, los cubiertos, el pastel, el aire, todos estábamos fastidiados de sus peleas

-mejor consiganse ya un hotel!-decia Holt cansado de sus discusiones

Lo que recibió, fue un bollo en la cabeza lanzado por Heath

-oye!-

-tu prrrimo que parrrece tener la consigna de querrrer arruinarrr las rrreuniones!-

-alguien hablo? Porque solo escuche un acento extrrrraño-imito Heath

Abbey le lanzo un poco de su poder congelándolo de inmediato

-Abbey!-gritamos todos

-ahí esta su noviecita que lo puede descongelarrrr-se levanto furiosa-Nicolae, vamos a otrrra mesa

-al fin-dijo el vampiro furioso

-no soy su novia!-aclaro Jinafire algo tarde por cierto, pero termino ayudado a Heath a dejar de ser una paleta helada

-pffff-dijo Clawd suspirando-tendremos tranquilidad

-no saben del buen ki-secundaba Lala

-creo que debemos hacer que se vuelvan a hablar, minimo a ser amigos, no lo creen?-sugirio Frankie

-Dudo que Abbey quiera-dije yo

-claro que quiere-comento Clawdeen, es solo cuestion de convencimiento

Asi que convenimos que ayudariamos a Abbey a ser amiga de Heath nuevamente, el lunes a primera hora en la escuela

**HOLA..QUE TAL?**

**COMO VERAN, NO PUDIERON SUPERAR EL RETO PASADO YA QUE YO PEDI QUE ME CONTESTARAN LAS PREGUNTAS Y ALGUNAS CHICAS SOLO PUSIERON COMENTARIOS COMO:**

**QUE LINDA HISTORIA!, VAMOS CHICAS, ETC Y ESAS NO CONTABAN**

**ASI QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ, ACTUALIZARE UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

**TENGO EL GENIO TRAVIESO! XD Y HASTA LA FECHA, NINGUNA MUJER ME HA VENCIDO JAJAAA**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO CON UN NUEVO RETO**

**TENEMOS 160 COMENTARIOS, A LOS 190 SUBO EL OTRO**

**PEROOOOOOOOOOO**

**NADA DE CARITAS, NI DE "LINDA HISTORIA!**

**OISTE JINA? ¬¬**

**SI NO COMENTARIOS QUE REALMENTE SEAN INTERESANTES, PIENSEN QUE REY **

**ESCRIBE PARA TODAS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y DEJAR SOLO UN**

**ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO**

**LAS DEJO CON ESTA REFLEXION**

**Y NOS VEMOS SI LLEGAN A LA META**

**DYLAN (Deuce G.)**

**p.d. MI PAGINA LLEGO YA A LOS 7 MIL LIKES XD**

**SE QUE LES VALE PERO A MI NO JAJAAA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es una advertencia para la pagina de:**

**Clawdeen-Wolf/518304568203888**

**Que ha copiado MI HISTORIA de AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS y la esta subiendoa su asquerosa pagina**

**SIN DARME CREDITOS**

**Y SIN MI PERMISO**

**Esta historia es MIA**

**Y no permiti que NADIE PUBLICARA SIN MI PERMISO Y SIN MI NOMBRE**

**Estoy sumamente furiosa**

**Enojada**

**Frustrada**

**Pero sobre todo triste**

**De que sean capaces de hacer esto para dañarme**

**MAÑANA MISMO**

**SI ESTA TIPEJA NO QUITA MI FIC**

**DARE DE BAJA MI CUENTA, BORRARE MIS HISTORIAS**

**Y no volveré a escribir una sola historia mas**

**Atte**

**REY KON**


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche dormi con mi chico en casa de Poseidon, llegamos tan cansados que caimos rendidos hasta el otro dia, que Maddie nos desperto llamando a Deucey por telefono para que fuera a su casa y se llevara el smoking que ella le habia regalado, para evitar peleas, accedio a ir y yo me fui a casa en mi limo, quedando el que iria por mi para irnos a la iglesia a la hora convenida, llegue a mi casa y de inmediato me puse a arreglarme para la ceremonia, cremas, agua tonica, exfoliacion, crema depilatoria, aceites para el cabello, de todo, para lucir perfecta, tanto o mas que la misma novia, mi hermoso vestido estaba ya esperando, me habia mandado a hacer uno con Carolina Herrera que mas de una mujer le miro con envidia en cuanto lo vio, el tiempo se me venia encima asi que me duche para quitarme todo lo que me habia puesto, y sali a secarme el cabello, recorde el fracaso de peinado alto de la noche anterior y preferi usar el cabello suelto, yo se que Deuce ama verme asi, una hermosa tiara que mi madre me habia regalado estaba sin estrenar y es la que iba a complementar mi atuendo, entre el maquillaje, y demas, estuve lista una hora despues, me colocaba la tiara cuando mi esposo entraba a mi habitacion le mire y quede asombrada

Deuce lucia guapisimo en smoking

-amor!-sonrei-que hermoso te ves

El me regreso el gesto

-pues yo desde aqui., veo a la diosa que llena mis sueños todas las noches

Me sonroje extremadamente con sus palabras

-siempre tan galante-dije yo caminando hacia el

No perdio el tiempo y me regalaba un intenso beso

-te amo-dijo en cuanto nos separamos

-y yo a ti-respondi feliz

-lamento todo lo que ha pasado

-amor

-no..es en serio bebe, hoy Maddie se casa y.. A partir de ahora, solo quiero pensar en nuestro futuro, en nuestra familia,en D.J.

-asi sera amorsito-dije abrazandolo, sabia que era dificil para el-

-solo me importas tu Cleo...

-y siempre estare a tu lado-prometi feliz-hagamos esto juntos...

El sonriendo tomo mi mano y salimos de casa, justo en ese momento, un mal presentimiento se apodero de mi

Llegamos a la iglesia y aun Maddie no había llegado, solo Jack y su estúpida hija quien llevaba el vestido de madrina que YOOO había elegido para mi, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, solia escoger ropa para que otras bicharajas lo lucieran, en fin, mis amigas llegaron vestidas iguales, eran las damas, yo las convenci de que ayudaran a mi suegra, y que le hicieran el favor de ser su corte, al fin que una novia siempre es la reina de la fiesta, todas lucían preciosas, en especial Abbey que había soltado su cabello luciendo solo una pequeña peineta de diamantes que Maddie les habia obsequiado, Heath era el que la veía fijamente, Jinafire no lo había acompañado ya que tenia un compromiso con su familia, mas la rusa si había ido con Nicolae quien se regocijaba en demostrar que la chica era su novia y la abrazaba y besaba frente a Heath

-tengo ganas de darle una arrastrada a ese tipo-decia celoso

-y porque no lo haces?-preguntaba Holt a su lado-demuestrale que Abbey es tuya

-como si fuera tan fácil-decia su primo amargamente-se que la he perdido para siempre

Nos acercamos a nuestros amigos esperando la llegada de Maddie la cual, minutos despues, hacia su arribo

Lucia extremadamente hermosa

Se había colocado los mismos pupilentes que Deuce utiliza y todo mundo podía mirar sus ojos, que eran tan hermosos como los de mi esposo, que creaba murmullos de asombro y admiración a todo los invitados, Jack la miraba embelesado, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido entallado que delineaba su escultural figura, era totalmente bordado, un exquisito turbante enmarcaba su rostro a la usanza griega, se veía espectacular en el, y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, sostenia en sus manos

-ay no-dije yo

-que pasa bebe?-pregunto Deucey

-rosas rojas….es de mala suerte-dije nerviosa

-te parece que esto es de buena suerte?-ironizo mi esposo

Yo sonreí

-tu madre se ve hermosa

-debatible-dijo el

Maddie sonreía a los invitados y caminaba hacia la entrada de la iglesia con un Jack muy impaciente por tenerla en el altar, todos los invitados y las damas tomaban ya sus lugares, cuando en ese instante, el mismo hombre que nos había atacado, bajaba de un automóvil, con un largo blazer color café gritando a toda voz en arabe:

انتقام **(VENGANZA!)**

que el lugar comenzó a llenarse de hombres armados que comenzaban a disparar a diestra y siniestra, los gritos de todos comenzaron a surgir, Deuce me jalo hacia si tratando de resguardarme de los disparos, El padre de Lala, hacia lo mismo con su esposa y Clawd le ayudaba con su novia, al mismo tiempo que el ropaje de Alucard cambiaba para contrarestar el ataque,un traje rojo junto a un par de poderosas pistolas tipo escuadras daban cabida al vampiro guerrero, Heath tomo a Abbey aventando a Nicolae quien había corrido a resguarecerse sin preocuparse por su novia, la chica rusa solo sentía como Heath la protegia mientras el mismo lanzaba bocanadas de fuego hacia los enemigos, Maddie buscaba a su hijo entre aquella multitud que corria despavorida, cuando Vincent comenzaba a sacar su letal poder de su cuerpo, traía el baculo robado en el museo y eso había aumentado su poderío. Deuce convertia en piedra a los enemigos mientras me mantenía a salvo mas noto la presencia de el egipcio, virando la vista

-Mamá, cuidado!-le grito

Maddie solo veía al intruso venir hacia ella todo reluciendo de color dorado, dejando salir su mortal rayo hacia la mujer cuando un torbellino de agua la protegio del ataque,Vincent volteo y Poseidon había sido quien había salvado a la novia de una muerte segura,el egipcio dirigio su ataque hacia el, y el dios, le contesto con un par de descargas electricas salidas de sus manos, Deuce vio como su madre caia algo mareada por la barrera de agua que la había protegido e iba a ir hacia ella, cuando volteo y justo detrás de mi, estaba un hombre armado que estaba a punto de dispararme por la espalda, yo no lo había visto por no perder a mi esposo en la batalla, solo vi cuando corrió hacia mi diciendo mi nombre de forma desesperada:

-Cleo!

Y escuche una detonación

Poseidon volteo hacia donde estábamos y vio como su hijo, me había protegido, tenia su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho,sangraba profusamente

-Deuce!-gritamos a una voz su madre y yo

Alucard acababa con la vida del que le había disparado cuando Maddie llegaba a sostenerlo junto conmigo

-Deucey!-le llamaba histérica-

-cuida a Cleo-solo alcanzo a decir, desmayándose enseguida

Yo le llamaba llorando, no podía creerlo, yo no podía perder a mi esposo de esa manera, Vincent aun peleaba contra Poseidon pero al notar que Alucard y los demás, habían dado cuenta con la mayor parte de la Talamasca, prefirió emprender la retirada

Poseidon al verlo, decidio dejarlo ir y corrió hacia su hijo

-estaras bien-decia preocupado-todo estará bien

Y tomándolo en sus brazos, salimos todos hacia la limousine de Maddie quien nos llevo enseguida al hospital mas cercano. Talbot solo había permanecido escondido en las bancas de la iglesia, Alucard lo miro con desprecio, tomo a su mujer y le dijo

-ve al hospital, lleva a Lala y sus amigos contigo y no salgan de ahí, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-decia la hermosa dama besando a su esposo y haciendo lo que le decían

Heath ayudaba a Abbey a levantarse , el chico lucia algo maltrecho por que algunos golpes le habían rozado

-estas bien?-le preguntaba a la rusa

-si…-contestaba ella asustada- y tu?

-he estado mejor-le sonrio el chico

Abbey solto el llanto y jalando a Burns, le robo un mega beso, el cual el chico se aprovecho y le correspondio gustoso, Nicolae los miraba desde lejos

-te amo amorrr-le confesaba la chica

.-y yo te amo a ti nena, lo siento!-pedia el casi llorando

-no amorrr! Yo lo lamento, lamento todo, perrro siemprrre te he amado a ti, errres el amorrr de mi vida

-y tu la mia mi amado pedazo de Bosnia-decia coqueto

Ella sonreía y volvia a besarlo y abrazarlo intensamente mientras Heath le hacia la "britney señal" a su rival

Nicolae comprendio entonces, que Abbey siempre le había pertenecido solo a Heath

Dos horas despues, Deuce salía de la operación, habían extraido la bala de su hombro,segun los doctores, había corrido con suerte de que no había tocado una arteria principal, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, muy callados en la sala de espera, Clawd se veía algo palido al igual que Holt, Thad solo miraba hacia afuera con Clawdeen a un lado suyo, Heath abrazaba a su novia de nuevo quien estaba recostada sobre el, siendo acariciada con dulzura en una pared de la sala de recuperación , había un gran ventanal por el cual podía ver a mi esposo, totalmente sedado, y con un respirador en la boca, yo no podía despegarme de ahí, los momentos que acaba de pasar, eran quizás los mas espantosos de toda mi vida, y lloraba en silencio, no podía procesar, que no lo tuviera a un lado mio, protegiéndome con sus brazos,y verlo ahí, recién salido del quirófano, era demasiado para mi, Poseidon llego a mi lado

-el estará bien-me dijo abrazandome

Yo no podía dejar de llorar

-tranquila…o te hara daño-me pidió

-solo quiero tenerlo aquí junto a mi-dije inconsolable

-lo estará-me dijo el besando mi frente y en voz baja me dijo-debes ser fuerte …el no quiere verte asi…

Y en mi oído me dijo algo que me dejo sorprendida

El me sonrio, Maddie se acerco a nosotros diciendo:

-Cleo…debes descansar…Manu podría…

-no me ire a casa-dije decidida

Y vi el vestido de novia de ella

Manchado de sangre de mi esposo

Me sentí totalmente indispuesta

-disculpen-dije yo corriendo al baño

Clawdeen , Lagoona y Frankie fueron detrás de mi

Abbey se levanto con Lala

-vayamos porrr algo parrra que se trrranquilice-dijo la rusa

-un te estaría genial-secundo Draculaura

Heath se levanto

-ire con ellas Clawd-

El hermano de Clawdeen solo afirmo, y el chico fue el guardasespaldas de ambas quienes fueron a buscarme un te que me tranquilizara, Poseidon miraba fijamente a su hijo quien aun dormia bajo los efectos de la anestecia, Maddie estaba a su lado

-mira...yo tenia razón-dijo el Dios con ironia a mi suegra quien también veía a su niño

Maddie no dijo nada, solo comenzó a llorar

-odio verlo asi-dijo con tristeza

El hombre permaneció en silencio mirando a su hijo

-tu no me creiste-dijo despues de un rato- y para variar…por salvarte a ti…lo descuide a el

Maddie suspiraba dolida

-no debiste salvarme-decia-me lo hubiese merecido, por anteponer mi vida a la de el

-al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo Poseidon furioso alejándose de ella, la simple presencia de Maddie le irritaba

Mis amigas me trajeron un te y media hora mas tarde, me sentí un poco mejor, a las 11 de la noche, nos permitieron entrar a ver a mi novio, aun dormia, mas lo único que queria era tomar su mano, primero entro Maddie y despues yo, si la gente hubiese sabido que era mi esposo, yo habría entrado primero, odio que nadie sepa que el me pertenece, me sente a su lado, tome su manita con ternura, y la acaricie con delicadeza, como me encantaban, eran fuertes, seguras, me gustaba verlas asi, sosteniendo la mia, solo queria que despertara, había dormido ya casi todo el dia, queria oir su voz, me recosté sobre el con cuidado cuando sentí que tosia jalando aire

-Deucey!-grite asustada

La enfermera que estaba ahí me sonrio

-tranquila, solo esta despertando de la anestecia

Y saco el respirador de su boca, ya que podía ya tomar aire por si mismo

-ah que horror-decia el asqueado

-shh, tranquilo-le pedia la enfermera-no hables mucho, acabas de despertarte

-quiteme esto-pedia señalando las vendas que cubrían sus ojos-quiero ver a mi novia

-aquí estoy bebe-dije yo detrás de la enfermera

-Cleo quítame esto! mi novio desesperado

-espera, ahí voy-decia la joven adelantándose a mi quitando el vendaje-solo no abras los ojos o nos convertiras en piedra y no te levantes!-le regañaba-te acaban de operar

-aah por eso estoy acostado , sedado y con un tubo en la boca? –dijo con sarcasmo

Yo sonreí, ahí estaba mi niño de nuevo

La enfermera mientras le quitaba el vendaje, le dio una botella de agua por las nauseas por el respirador, ordenando que se la tomara por tragos, y yo le pase sus lentes, el se los coloco y me miro sonriendo, lucia palido

-que haces aquí pequeña?-me pregunto

Yo solo pude llorar como una tonta

-ah vamos princesa-dijo el tomando mi mano y atrayéndome hacia el-no llores mas

-por mi culpa!-solo decía yo

-no amor-decia el tratando de abrazarme mas veía como le molestaba su herida

-no te muevas-le pedi yo

-estoy bien-dijo el palideciendo por el dolor

-Deucey, por favor-pedi- no te muevas o no saldrás pronto de aquí

El me sonrio

-ok..pero solo si tu dejas de culparte y dejas de llorar, de acuerdo?-

Yo asentí como niña buena mientras el limpiaba mis lagrimas

-esa es mi bebe-sonrio

-tu hombro-dije con un puchero acariciándolo levemente

-descuida, si queda una cicatriz fea, ya se como embellecerlo

-como?.-pregunte yo extrañada

-ya tenia pensado tatuarme tu nombre

Yo sonreí orgullosa

-de veras?

El asintió

-asi es., me tatuare tu nombre y asi no se vera feo, al contrario, me gustara mas

Le di un tierno beso y trate de recostarme sobre el sin lastimarlo, cuanto lo amo! Si el supiera la manera en que mi corazón lo necesita, apostaría que ya jamas me celaria, porque solo el, llena mis pensamientos

-donde esta Maddie-pregunto

-afuera-conteste despacio

-y Jack?

Yo lo mire

-cielos….ahora que lo preguntas….no lo se…no lo vi desde que Maddie llego a la iglesia

Deuce suspiraba cansado

-crees que una bala lo haya alcanzado?-pregunte

-no tenemos tanta suerte-contesto el sonriendo

Rei ante su contestación, si hacia bromas era que se sentía mucho mejor, Poseidon nos veía desde el gran ventanal, sonriendo a su vez, de ver que su hijo, estaba fuera de peligro, Alucard llegaba y Lala corrió hacia el, el hombre la alzo con facilidad besándola tiernamente y su esposa hacia lo propio, el vampiro las estrechaba con fuerza

-mis tesoros, están bien?-preguntaba acariciándolas

-estamos bien Al…y tu? Que sucedió?

-la policía nos hizo demasiadas preguntas a todos los de la RaD, la señora Jekyll estuvo ahi todo el tiempo,,tus padres Holt me pidieron que te dijera que te quedaras con Heath esta noche

El d.j. asintió mirando a su primo

-cuantas victimas?-pregunto Maddie con la vista perdida en un punto en la pared, aun estaba vestida de novia

Alucard le miro

-19, con tu hijo 20 mas agradecemos que se haya salvado-

Poseidon le miro

-cual es su postura ahora?-pregunto el dios cruzado de brazos

-formaran un consejo especial..para acabar con la Talamasca

Maddie se levanto

-ofrezco mi casa,yo me uno

El padre de Deuce y Alucard intercambiaron miradas

-hablare con Jekyll -dijo la dama-quien desee unirse a la caceria esta cordialmente invitado…quiero acabar con ellos-sentencio Maddie tomando su bolso

-a donde vas?-pregunto mi suegro al ver que se retiraba

- a casa a cambiarme, Deuce ya despertó, cuídalo una hora, volveré para quedarme con el

-no puedes andar sola-observo Poseidon

-en estos momentos-dijo ella con firmeza-lo que mas deseo es topármelos, van a pagar muy caro el haber lastimado a mi niño

-Jack esta bien-interrumpio Alucard- esta en su mansión de..

-no me interesa!-alzo la voz Maddie-ese cobarde no es un Monster

Y salio bastante decidida, a formar un pequeño ejercito contra la peligrosa sociedad secreta

**REY KON AGRADECE TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS MUESTRAS DE APOYO **

**QUE LE HAN BRINDADO**

**SABEMOS QUE CASI SIEMPRE SUELEN HACER ESTA CLASE DE COSAS**

**Y EN VERDAD,REY LAMENTA LAS VECES QUE HA PASADO LO MISMO,**

**CON LA INFINIDAD DE CHICAS QUE SE HAN DEDICADO A COPIARLE, MOLESTARLA, AGREDIRLA ETC.**

**PERO TAMBIEN SABE DEL GRAN COMPROMISO QUE TIENE CON USTEDES**

**SUS AMADOS SEGUIDORES**

**Y ES POR EL CUAL, DECIDE SUBIR ESTE FIC Y QUIZAS**

**AUN NO ESTA SEGURA,**

**CONTINUAR ESTA SAGA QUE PROMETE**

**ESTAR MUY INTERESANTE**

**NO PEDIRE COMENTARIOS, SOLO PIDO QUE BUSQUEN ESA PAGINA**

**Y NOS AYUDEN CON DENUNCIAR EL PLAGIO ASI COMO REPORTARLA**

**SE LOS AGRADECERIAMOS MUCHO**

**Y ASI PODEMOS ESTAR SEGUROS QUE LO PENSARAN UNA VEZ MAS**

**PARA VOLVER A TOMAR LO QUE NO ES SUYO**

**A NOMBRE DE REY Y DEL MIO PROPIO**

**LES AGRADECEMOS MUCHO, SUS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO**

**Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO MIERCOLES**

**DYLAN(DEUCE GORGON)**

**MONSTER HIGH ES PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	11. Chapter 11

Esa misma noche, mas tarde, yo estaba recostada en el diván que estaba a un lado de la cama de mi novio, ahí dormi, aun con los reclamos de Deuce de que fuera a casa, no le obedeci y como estaba tan cansada, que cai rendida enseguida, mi esposo me miraba desde su cama, mas sabia lo friolenta que soy y los hospitales son sumamente helados, tomo una de sus frazadas , se levanto,y se acerco a cubrirme con ella, besando mi frente, justo en ese momento, su padre entraba a verlo

-no deberías estar de pie-dijo el hombre acercándose severo

-ella tenia frio-le contesto Deuce

-debiste llamarme, anda…recuéstate-pidio su padre ayudándolo a volver a la cama

-que fastidio-dijo mi chico obedeciendo-

Poseidon le miro

-ese complejo de héroe mira donde te tiene-le solto con ironia

-por ella-contesto Deucey mirándome-soy capaz de esto y mas….ella vale la pena hasta morir

Su padre suspiro

-lo se…solo...evita arriesgarte…me asuste…

Deuce sonrio

-en serio?

-demasiado-dijo el hombre bajando la mirada-

-eres un dios, pronto tendrías otros hijos

-ninguno sera como tu Deuce…eres…demasiado especial

Mi esposo le miro

-pues…gracias

Mi suegro estaba sin habla, solo miraba el suelo como, asustado

-hey…papá…estoy bien-dijo mi niño buscandole la mirada

Y en un impulso, Poseidon se acerco y beso la mejilla de su hijo abrazandolo

-te quiero Deuce

mi novio sonrio

-yo también te quiero papá…pero me estas lastimando-

-oh! Lo siento

-descuida! Ya se que tu estas acostumbrado al amor salvaje

Mi suegro rio ante el comentario, definitivamente ese chico era suyo, tenia todos sus genes.

Al dia siguiente, dieron de alta a Deucey gracias a su excelente condicion fisica, podia seguir su recuperacion en su propia casa, todos nos alegramos de saber que estaria ya fuera del hospital, llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y su madre instalo en su habitación todo cuanto el podía necesitar, yo había pasado la noche con el, me había Manu llevado a mi casa a ducharme, comer algo y volver para estar con mi marido por si me necesitaba

-recuestate cariño-pedia Maddie dulcemente

-mamá no exageres, estoy bien-decia Deuce

-aun asi, quiero que descanses, la cama de un hospital son horribles y quiero que reposes un poco-

-estoy cansado de la cama-repelaba mi esposo

Maddie me miro

-anda amor, veamos una película-negocie yo-que tu madre trajo muchas golosinas que podemos comer juntos

-son para el-reclamaba Maddie

-y si quieres que te obedezca, comparte! No seas envidiosa

-eres imposible!-se quejaba mi suegra mas me sonreía con complicidad, sabia que solo yo podía mantener en cama a su hijo

-de acuerdo-sonrio Deucey.-pero solo si Cleo me acompaña

Por respuesta me acosté del lado contrario de la cama, recostándose el con cuidado, su brazo derecho lo tenia inmóvil, vendado y en cabestrillo

-eso es-sonrio Maddie-estare abajo, por si necesitas algo, toca el botón y Patroclus lo traerá

-ok-dijo Deuce abrazandome

Su madre se acerco a besar su frente

-te amo cariño-le dijo con ternura

-lo se mamá y yo a ti

Maddie sonrio como tenia tiempo que no veía y nos dejo a solas

Yo lo mire orgullosa, me gustaba tanto tenerlo conmigo

El volteo sonriendome y me robo un apasionado beso, que yo correspondi gustosa,entrelazando mis brazos detras de su cuello ,mi corazon latia con fuerza al sentir al amor de mi vida sobre mis labios

Una hora mas tarde, Maddie habia ordenado que la sala de billar que le habia mandado hacer a Jack , la acondicionaran como salon de juntas, se habia tomado demasiado en serio lo de crear una comision para poder terminar a la Talamasca, ademas de que habia mandado a Patroclus a empacar la ropa de Jack y su hija para llevarla a casa del hombre, adjuntando el anillo de compromiso, no iba a casarse con una persona que no la protegio a ella y lo que es peor! Deuce habia estado cerca de Jack el dia anterior y el corrio a esconderse sin haber protegido ni a Samantha ni a su hijo, eso era algo que ella no toleraba, un hombre cobarde..

Una media hora mas tarde, sonaba el timbre de la mansion Gorgon,el mayordomo abria y ahi estaban Alucard y Poseidon con lentes oscuros, no muy convencido de entrar, el vampiro estaba ya dentro cuando volteo hacia atras y su compañero seguia afuera

-sabes, los vampiros somos los que tenemos que esperar a que nos inviten para poder entrar-

-le di mi palabra de no acercarme a ella-decia molesto Poseidon

-aahh, no me salgas con esa nenada! Y luego tu!

-yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-respondio el dios molesto

-deja tus tonterias y pasa-interrumpio Maddie molesta-

Poseidon rodo los ojos detras de su lentes y entro

-Y Deuce?-pregunto a mi suegra

-descansando en su habitacion, Cleo esta con el

-con una chica tan bella cuidandome, lo que menos pensaria, es en descansar!-ironizo Alucard

Maddie le miro desafiante y los condujo hasta el lugar de reunion

-entren-mando-los demas no han de tardar en llegar

Ambos caballeros obedecieron y ella los encerro

-me preocupo?-pregunto Alucard sonriendo con malicia

-Con Maddie jamas se sabe-contesto Poseidon sentandose

El vampiro por el contrario caminaba alrededor del lugar analizando el sitio con las manos en la cintura

-que opina tu mujer acerca de esta cacería?-cuestiono el Dios quitandose los lentes y tallandose los ojos con cansancio

-si por ella fuera, yo deberia estar en casa solo leyendo o viendo videos de One Direction en la television junto a mi hija pero sabe...que es algo que debo hacer por el bienestar de ambas

-asi es-respondio Poseidon-no sera nada facil

-dimelo a mi,los he estado persiguiendo desde hace siglos

-y Vincent es un magnifico senescal

-uno de los mas peligrosos-acepto Alucard-pero los venceremos

Mi suegro solo asentia con la cabeza, eso era algo seguro

Los padres de Holt llegaron 5 minutos mas tarde, junto a la madre de Heath, el papa de Clawd llego tambien siendo recibido con amabilidad por Maddie, eran los unicos que se habian apuntado para la batalla, la mayoria de la comunidad RAD se encontraba escondida en sus casas por los acontecimientos que habian sucedido la mañana anterior, la noticia de que la Talamasca tenia un poderoso senescal y que deseaba acabar con los Monsters, se habia regado como polvora y obviamente, nadie queria salir de sus casas por temor

Se les invito a pasar al lugar de reunion, saludaron cordialmente y tomaron asiento, mas eran muy pocos , y asi pensaba Poseidon en su mente, las personas suelen ser muy cobardes si las sacas de su habitat de comodidades, y no querian escuchar, que algo o alguien, ponia en peligro su vida...asi que tomo su iphone y comenzo a textear en el, mandando un mensaje

Esperaron en silencio sentados en la gran mesa por si alguna otra persona llegaba, despues de 15 minutos, ningun otro adulto aparecio

-creo que somos todos-dijo la señora Jekyll

-eso parece-contestaba Maddie-que cobardes!

-no los juzgues Maddie-le respondio la madre de Heath-no todo mundo tiene poderes que contrarresten enemigos tan letales y muchos, tenemos hijos

-por ellos es que debemos luchar!-replicaba Maddie

-contra quien?-preguntaba el padre de Clawd

-el primer paso es localizar al enemigo-contesto Alucard y todos le miraron- por eso debemos ser un equipo, ellos son la sociedad secreta mas dificil de encontrar y necesitabamos toda la ayuda posible

-no la tenemos-contesto el padre de Holt

-la ayuda viene en camino-interrumpio Poseidon comodamente sentado y mirando hacia el suelo, como si estuviese pensando en cosas mejores

-de que ayuda hablas?-pregunto Maddie

-contigo no hablo-le respondio de forma infantil lo que hizo bufar a La madre de Deucey molesta

-se conocen?-pregunto la mama de Heath

-no

-si-

Respondieron en forma separada

-por desgracia, es el padre de mi hijo-respondio Maddie haciendo una mueca molesta

Los miembros de la RAD le miraron extrañados, sabian que el padre de Deuce, era el dios Poseidon

-tu eres un..-pregunto la madre de Jackson

-dios? Si, si lo soy, superenlo-contesto mi suegro-mas tarde doy autografos

Todos le miraron asombrados, Alucard solo sonreia al escucharlo, ese tonto cada vez le caia mejor

-no es gran cosa-dijo Maddie cruzandose de brazos

-bueno, aun recuerdo que tu morias por mi, cuando estabas en el templo de Atenea

-no mientas!-reclamaba Medusa furiosa

-les aseguro que era su heroe, tenia posters mios pegados en la pared los cuales besaba cada noche

Mi suegra es muy poco gustosa de los chistes y bajo sus anteojos ,convirtiendo en piedra los de Poseidon, quien tenia los suyos jugando en la mano, fue como una poderosa descarga electrica que el dios adolorido grito un:

-oye!-

-tu, no me hablas-le regreso ella sonriendo con malicia y levantandose el puente de sus anteojos con el dedo medio hacia el hombre, en una señal grosera,mi suegro solo volteaba molesto , en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y los miembros del RAD voltearon, al abrir, Clawd, Gil,Heath, Holt y Thad, entraban decididamente. Poseidon se levanto y orgulloso declaro

-llegaron los refuerzos, ahora si, estamos completos

Todos a una reclamaron

-son unos niiños!

-eso jamas!

-pero Stark-

-estas loco, pedazo de animal? Son demasiado jovenes! -se incorporo Maddie

-recuerdas la edad de los hombres que se convertian en guerreros y salian a combatir en nombre de tu amado Zeus?

-eso fue hace siglos, superalo!

-estos chicos respondieron al primer llamado, mas rapido que los otros cobardes,los necesitamos Medusa, aceptalo o no, yo soy quien liderea esta guerra-

-no estes tan seguro-le interrumpio una potente voz

Poseidon volteo hacia la entrada

Mi padre habia llegado

El imponente faraon Ram de Nile, estaba ahi, observandolos a todos, con su intimidante mirada color esmeralda, sus rasgos tan poderosos como siempre, tan elegantemente vestido y clavando la mirada en Poseidon

Habia llegado justo a tiempo...

Para comenzar la guerra contra la Talamasca.

Como terminara todo esto?

Podran revelarse todos los secretos de mi familia?

Podremos salir avantes de esta situacion?

Por el momento, solo me resta agradecerles su compañia y esperarlos en la continuacion de esta historia

Hasta pronto

Los saluda

Cleo De Nile

**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo yo, Rey Kon, entregándoles la ultima parte de este fic, como veran, quedo inconclusa ya que esta historia comprende dos fics por separado ya que era extremadamente grande, asi que lo fraccione en una segunda parte y continuara la proxima semana con el titulo de:**

**La Boda de Maddie 2**

**Que comenzara el lunes**

**Antes que nada, agradezco mucho sus muestras de apoyo a mi y a mis historias, se que aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a ser una buena escritora pero digamos, que ya estamos en el, y solo me queda, darle las gracias por ayudarme y entenderme en esta situación desagradable del plagio que enfrente**

**Por fortuna, tal parece que se dio de baja la pagina, y cesaron de copiarme mi fic y decir que ella era quien lo hacia. **

**Una chica en mi pagina, me pregunto el porque me afectaba tanto, veran, cuando uno crea una historia, es como si parte de uno estuviera plasmado en ella, le da forma, le da vida…y que alguien diga que tu trabajo es de su propiedad, te llenas de frustración, tristeza, coraje y muchas cosas que no puedes procesar, al pensar el porque alguien quiera robarte lo que te pertenece y lo que haces, con muchísimo cariño.**

**Estoy llena de proyectos y muchos de ellos conllevan llevar mis fics al manga (comic japonés) a youtube con ayuda de una gran artista y ver, hasta donde llega esta pequeña aventura que inicie ya hace 3 temporadas**

**Esta 4 temporada si saldrá al aire completa, ya que he visto, que a muchas personas les agrada mi forma de escribir, cosa que me llena de alegría y sobre todo, de humildad, agradeciendo a todas esas personas que leen mis historias, un millón de gracias, por ustedes es que lo hago.**

**Los espero el lunes con la continuación de esta historia, que se ha convertido ya en mi favorita, y que sera Deuce, quien continue relatando la segunda parte**

**Pero antes, quisiera saber su opinión sincera acerca de esta historia, que les parecio, **

**y que me contestaran…**

**Ahora que la madre de Deuce, termino con Jack, les gustaría que Poseidon y Maddie, estuvieran juntos?**

**Les gustaría un fic, en donde relataran ambos, que paso hace siglos atrás en el Olimpo?**

**(honestamente, yo lo prefiero a el solo para mi :p )**

**Les dejo un beso**

**Mi corazón**

**Mi agradecimiento**

**Y nos vemos pronto**

**REY KON**

**P.d. Poseidon Team 4 ever! \(*-*)/**

**p.d.2 pronto un D&C, lo prometo**


End file.
